Dursleys' Payback
by Brockster550
Summary: A series of one-shots where Harry has a variety of girls helping him in giving the Dursleys their just desserts for their treatment towards Harry. What kind of pranks will they have to deal with? Read on to find out. Rated T.
1. Susan Bones

_Disclaimer: All I won is this fanfic, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**Author's note 1: My third series of one-shots, this one will be having the Dursleys getting pranked heavily due to their abusive treatment towards Harry, by Harry and a variety of girls (a different girl in each one-shot). The story was requested by the user 'busrider.' The first one-shot will start a week into the summer holidays after Harry's fifth year; but depending on who's paired with Harry in different ones, some subsequent one-shots may even take place in the summer after Harry's first year, second, etc... etc. Amelia will also still be alive, same with Sirius. Rated T, but may go up depending on the circumstances.**

**Dursleys' Payback**

**Fanfic by Brockster550**

**Susan Bones**

The Dursleys were having a peaceful morning and eating a wonderful breakfast (courtesy of Harry Potter), with Vernon and Dudley eating bacon. As Harry was frying eggs, a knock at the door was heard. Vernon growled as his face turned purple in rage for having his breakfast interrupted, but he still got up to answer the door. When Vernon opened the door, the visitor happened to be an angry teen girl with shoulder-length bright-copper hair and brown eyes, her arms were folded across her arms and her left foot was tapping the ground repeatedly to express her anger.

"What do you want?!" Vernon growled at the girl.

"That's no way to treat a lady, you insensitive walrus!" the girl snapped at the Dursley patriarch. "Now where is Harry Potter?"

"No one here by that name," Vernon replied in a hasty voice. "Now get out of here!"

"I said, where is Harry Potter?" the girl retorted. "If you don't tell me, I'll just barge in there myself, help him get his stuff and be out of here."

"Don't make me call the police on you!" Vernon threatened.

"Like that'll even work, Tubby!" the girl sneered. "I'm Susan Bones, heiress to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones. My aunt Amelia is the head of the house, and head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"The boy is dead meat for trying to contaminate my normal family with more freakishness," Vernon growled. "Now leave at once!"

He rudely slammed the door in Susan's face and turned around to beat 'the freak' as punishment for 'funny business.' The door somehow was blasted open, and Susan angrily stomped her way in to look for Harry (who immediately turned the burner off to check, but grinned when he saw Susan). Dudley got up to 'demonstrated his newer boxing skills' on Susan, cracking his knuckles to warm up. In retaliation and self-defence, Susan kicked Dudley in the bits with enough force to where a crack was heard. Outraged to see his 'precious' Dudley having been attacked, Vernon tried to beat Susan. She got her wand out and cast a non-verbal charm on Vernon's nose and made it grow long like Pinocchio.

"Am I glad to see you, Susan?!" said Harry with a smile, before the two kissed passionately. "It felt like forever since you promised to stop by."

"There's still more to deal with, my love!" Susan assured.

Petunia widened her eyes in utter terror when Susan pointed a finger to the couch adamantly. Vernon and Dudley staggered their way over to the couch as Petunia sat down in an armchair. Once the Dursleys were seated, Susan cancelled the charm on Vernon and his nose returned to normal size.

"You'll get in trouble for that funny business you used!" Vernon snarled.

"You must've missed the part where I said that my aunt is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, you gigantic tub of guts!" Susan retorted, ignoring Vernon's anger. Then she began one long, angry well-deserving rant, "What made you think beating a child for minor infractions or no reason at all is normal? Harry confided to me what his bloody life was like before Hogwarts and during the summer holidays. You three are just despicable because Harry didn't deserve such vile treatment, but you just never gave a shit about it. Why was Harry even here in the first place?"

"That Dumbledore guy said the freak was safer here than anywhere else," Petunia responded in a terrified voice. "To keep those other freaks from harming him with this bond-of-blood charm or whatever it is."

"Well guess what, you evil horse-face bitch?!" Susan revealed. "Auntie Amelia just had Dumbledore arrested once I informed her of everything Harry told me. She had him questioned with the most powerful truth potion known as Veritaserum, but that's not the best part. Under the influence of Veritaserum, Professor Dumb-As-Door admitted that there were never really blood charms, he just made it up just to manipulate my Harry especially. Dumb-As-Door even admitted to have been sneaking loyalty potions into the drinks of other adults in our world who Harry looked up to, except for the greasy git known as Severus Snape, who no one looked up to."

"There's even more to that, Aunt Petunia!" Harry sneered to his so-called aunt. "Susan also informed me that her parents and my parents drew up a betrothal contract for me and Susan sometime before Voldemort murdered them. Would mum have treated Dudley the way you all treated me if our situations were reversed?"

Petunia felt her jaw drop open in shock and fear at the realization. Harry walked over to the cupboard under the stairs, picked the lock and opened it to get his wand. Once Harry returned to the living room, he cast a spell on his uncle and cousin to make their clothes give their skin itchy feelings. Susan cast one on Petunia that made her grow a horse's mane, much to the Dursley matriarch's humiliation. Then Amelia (identified by her copper hair turning gray, black ministry robes and a monocle over one eye), some aurors, and even Ragnok and Griphook the Gringotts goblins showed up. Even Sirius Black (identified by his long, shaggy black hair and gray eyes) showed up to express his anger.

"As it also turned out, Albus had also been paying you money to look after Harry with the Potter family money. Lily especially would've been furious with him for using that money to pay you for raising Harry, but you spent it all on yourselves and that whale of your son!" Amelia angrily told Vernon and Petunia as they (and Dudley) were placed in handcuffs. "You're under arrest for many crimes committed against Lord Harry James Potter, head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. You don't have to say anything, as it may harm your defence in court. Anything you _do_ choose to say can be given in evidence."

"Part of your punishment will include manual labour in the Gringotts Prison Mines," Ragnok and Griphook informed the Dursleys. "Since you've incurred a debt of fifteen-point-five million galleons ever since Lord Potter has been forced to stay in your household."

"You three won't be walking free anymore!" Sirius growled at the Dursleys. "I can't believe you'd treat my godson this way and I was supposed to get custody of him. The ole coot ignored Lily and James' wishes and placed their son with you vile people."

Petunia looked at her nephew with pleading eyes while Vernon glared at him. Dudley tried his mock-cry act, which fell on deaf ears. As the Dursleys were led out to be taken into ministry custody, Amelia gave her niece and soon-to-be nephew-in-law affectionate hugs. Then Harry and Susan grabbed the rest of Harry's stuff while the rest of the DMLE, Sirius, and the Gringotts goblins continued the investigations in the house.

"You know, it seems like you took away Dudley's ability to have children, Susan," said Harry in an amused voice. "That crack I heard from that kick to his stones had to indicate it."

"Well, that pig deserved it for all those times he and his pals beat you up five-on-one," said Susan. "He never would've thought that one possible."

"How should we celebrate, my sweet lady?" Harry asked his betrothed.

"Maybe return to London around lunchtime," Susan suggested. "Hannah told me numerous times about going into Muggle London. She's a half-blood, so she has some familiarity of muggle culture. Perhaps lunch at a nice restaurant, my handsome man!"

Harry nodded his head in agreement as he and Susan headed outside and over to the driveway. Harry stuck his wand out toward the street to call for the Knight Bus to take him and Susan over to Bones Manor, so Harry could drop his stuff off there. As the Knight Bus began escorting Harry and Susan to Bones Manor, he was smiling in anticipation at the fact that he no longer had to worry about Dumbledore, nor the Dursleys anymore (the feeling of holding hands with his betrothed made it easier for him to relax). Now Harry can look forward to some missed bonding moments not only with Sirius, but with Amelia and Susan.

_The End_

**Author's note 2: First one-shot in this series finished. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM. If you also have ideas you think could work, don't hesitate to let me know. Happy reading!**


	2. Penelope Clearwater

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, everything else in Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**Penelope Clearwater**

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were having a peaceful morning eating breakfast (courtesy of Harry Potter), to celebrate Dudley finishing his fifth year at Smeltings Academy. Once Harry finished cooking breakfast, the Dursleys sent him back upstairs to his room without giving him any form of praise. A knock at the door was heard and Petunia got up to answer it. The Dursley matriarch was greeted by an angry girl with curly blonde hair, and her arms folded across her chest.

"Go be angry somewhere else!" Petunia demanded, rather fiercely.

"You and your family full of pricks are the reason why I'm angry!" the girl retorted. "What kind of people do you call yourselves?"

"Normal." Petunia professed.

"Normal people don't treat others like shit, especially children, you imbecile!" the girl snapped. "You've been treating Harry Potter that way for as long as he can remember."

"Who are you?" asked Petunia, rudeness clearly in her voice.

"Penelope Clearwater, or Penny for short!" the girl replied with contempt dripping from her voice.

"There's no Harry Potter here," said Petunia in a hasty voice. "Now be gone with you."

Petunia slammed the door in Penny's face and went back to her breakfast. It was a minute later when another knock was heard. Vernon growled as he got up to answer the door, only to find that nobody was there (or so it seemed). Penny cast a disillusionment charm on herself before knocking on the door the second time. When Vernon tried slamming the door in anger, Penny pushed the door back with everything she had. The door was rammed into Vernon with such force it knocked him out-cold and resulted in him falling to the floor. Penny stepped on the large walrus of a man before heading upstairs. Petunia walked back into the hallway to see her husband on the floor out-cold, after hearing the door ramming into him. Penny reached Harry's bedroom door and cancelled the charm before gently knocking on it. The raven-haired teen got up from laying on his bed and went to answer the door.

"Penny?!" said Harry in surprise, once he opened the door and found out who was there.

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Penny with concern, observing him in the overly large rags.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just been sent up here after cooking breakfast," stated Harry. "They never gave me any praise."

"We'll straighten this out, Harry," assured Penny in a soft voice, as she pulled Harry into a hug. "Those rags are like five sizes too big for you."

"Freaks aren't allowed nice clothes." said Harry in a downhearted voice.

"Let's get those filthy imbeciles dealt with, then we'll look for clothes for you that're your size, okay?" Penny replied.

Harry nodded his head in agreement with Penny, then the two returned downstairs to find a terrified Petunia and Dudley in the living room. Vernon was still out-cold in the hallway, but Harry and Penny 'accidentally' stepped on him. Petunia and Dudley widened their eyes in further fear when Penny glared at them. Vernon regained consciousness, but sat down in an armchair when he also caught Penny's glare. The blonde-haired girl handed a pair of earmuffs to Harry.

"You'll need these, Harry," Penny told him. "I'm pretty loud when it comes to screaming."

Harry politely took the earmuffs and put them on securely, grinning at the same time. The Dursleys felt their limbs losing feeling in horror when Penny glared at them again.

"YOU HAVE SUCH A COWARDLY NERVE TO TREAT HARRY LIKE UTTER SHIT, YOU VILE, ARROGANT PIECES OF BLOODY PRICKS!" Penny screamed as loud as possible, at the now-cowering Dursleys. "YOU PHYSICALLY BEAT HIM FOR NO TRUE REASONS, YOU ALLOW YOUR COWARD OF A SON AND HIS PALS TO BULLY AND BEAT HARRY UP FIVE-ON-ONE, YOU FORBID HARRY FROM HAVING FRIENDS, YOU USE HIM AS A SLAVE, YOU EVEN HAVE THE BLOODY NERVE TO CALL HIM DEGRADING NAMES LIKE FREAK, AND YOU EVEN GIVE HARRY YOUR SON'S OLD CLOTHES WHICH ARE SEVERAL SIZES TOO BIG."

"Freaks are too expensive." Vernon remarked, arrogance in his voice.

"OH, NO HARRY ISN'T!" Penny screamed at the adult Dursleys. "YOUR COWARDLY PIG OF A SON WAS, AND STILL IS, THE EXPENSIVE ONE. YOU JUST REFUSED TO SPEND _ANY_ MONEY ON HARRY, NOT EVEN A PENCE. YOU'D JUST SPEND IT ALL ON YOURSELVES AND ON THE PIG THE MOST. IN SPITE OF ALL THE CHORES YOU FORCED HARRY TO DO, YOU NEVER GIVE HIM ANYTHING IN RETURN. NOW YOU MUST SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES."

"Yes," Harry told his so-called relatives. "Penny was one of the few who listened to me when I told her all about my shit life here. There's no going back."

Harry whipped his wand out (as did Penny) and the two began casting some spells. Everyone in the living room was engulfed in some kind of vortex and when it stopped, they were in some kind of zoo in the wizarding world. Then Harry and Penny cast some more spells that transformed the Dursleys into animals they closely resembled. Vernon was turned into a walrus (as a demonstration to show how difficult he had moving around due to his obesity), Petunia into a horse (a black mare to represent her being black-hearted), and Dudley into a pig (more specifically, a hog to represent his gluttony and greed for junk food). Then the Dursley animals were put in exhibit pens, much to their humiliation. Just then, Albus Dumbledore showed up in bewilderment.

"Harry my boy! What're you and Miss Clearwater doing?" asked Dumbledore.

"Taking care of personal business, professor," Harry informed his headmaster, contempt dripping from his voice. "Now if you'll excuse us…"

"Now, Harry," Dumbledore tried kissing up to Harry. "Let's not be irrational. You were safe with your family."

"I never considered the Dursleys family!" snapped Harry. "And I never will!"

"That's right, ole coot!" Penny sneered at her former headmaster. "You left poor Harry to suffer abusive treatment from those filthy muggles, and you continued to send him back despite the obvious that he was never safe with them. You never did a thing to get Harry out of that environment. You're lucky he didn't turn into a psychopath, but you must reap what you've sown."

Albus tried to cancel the charms placed on the Dursleys, only to get overpowered by Harry and Penny. They used the same spell on the Dursleys to turn the ole coot into a goat and banished Albus the goat into an exhibit, much to the headmaster's shock. Penny picked up the elder wand and put it away before she and Harry apparated to her apartment.

"How would you like to join me in my jacuzzi tub, Harry?" Penny offered.

"I'd love to, Penny," said Harry with delight, accepting the offer. "Teaching those filthy people a lesson was pretty exhausting."

Penny started leading Harry over to where her jacuzzi was. They went into seperate changing rooms to change into swimwear. Harry was in green swim shorts and when he stepped out, he saw that Penny was in a purple bikini. The two began walking into the hot tub water and found spots to sit next to each other. Penny wrapped her arms around Harry in a hug and he returned it when he felt the warmth flow through his body. As for Albus, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley, being in their animal forms attracted unwanted attention from countless wizarding children. The four who did Harry wrong never felt as humiliated as they were now, and it appeared that they would be spending the rest of their days in their animal forms. Things in both worlds were starting to look up, now that Harry had someone looking out for him and away from negative influences.

_The End_

**Author's note: Another one-shot finished. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review and a PM, happy reading!**


	3. Daphne Greengrass

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest. No copyright intended!_

**Daphne Greengrass**

It was half past 4:00 PM when the Dursleys returned home from an outing, not only to celebrate Dudley 'passing' the fifth year at Smeltings, but to celebrate him 'winning' first place in the boxing finals for the school. Once they entered their house, the door quickly closed and locked itself without anybody doing it. Terrified, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley walked into the living room and came across a girl with armpit-length blonde hair hanging down. She was also wearing a green cap-sleeved t-shirt, jean shorts showing off her nice-looking legs (which Dudley began eyeing lustfully), white ankle-high socks covered by a pair of green converse sneakers. The girl was sitting on an armchair with her feet resting on the coffee table.

"I demand you leave!" Vernon growled at the girl (who wasn't intimidated in the slightest).

"Are you talking to me?" asked the girl as she turned her head to face the three people who have earned themselves spots on her hate list. Her ice-blue eyes were showing the Dursleys how much anger they were filled with.

"You're the only one in this house who doesn't live here!" Vernon growled again.

"But I have a bloody reason for being here, you vile and insensitive walrus!" the girl retorted. "It has to do with Harry Potter."

"No one here by that name, now…!" Vernon growled again, his face turning purple with anger.

"Of course there isn't," the girl revealed. "That's because I came here because he sent a letter to me, by owl post."

"But, who… who are you?" Petunia stammered.

"Daphne Greengrass," the girl told the Dursley matriarch. "And Harry wasn't supposed to come here. How do you explain that?"

"Because that dumble guy said so, now get lost." Vernon ordered.

"That Dumbledore man said that he cast some blood charms around our house to keep the boy safe," said Petunia. "He also said that as long as we willingly take him in and accept him as one of our own, the charms would work to it's fullest."

"And that's where you all are wrong, Petunia!" an unexpected voice blurted out.

As the Dursleys darted their eyes all around the living room, Harry appeared right next to Daphne and the two began holding hands. Dudley was so lustful that he wanted to pound his cousin, while Vernon felt his body trembling with pure rage and Petunia felt her face turning paste-white in utter fright.

"As it turned out, Professor Dumbledork only said that to manipulate those for that phony-baloney policy of his called the Greater Good!" Harry snapped at his so-called aunt. "The ole coot intended for me to suffer the treatment you, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley had been giving me for as long as I can remember. Since you three treated me with as much animosity as possible, those blood charms never worked."

"And our headmaster had been arrested an hour or so ago, you insensitive horse!" Daphne snapped at Petunia. "He's already guilty of multiple counts of child endangerment, incompetence, abuse of power and illegally placing Harry with people who weren't on the list of potential guardians for him if anything were to happen to his parents."

"Plus, mum would've raised Dudley like one of her own if our situation was reversed." stated Harry. "She would've been beyond angry with you for treating me with so much contempt that it can't be registered on the scale."

For the first time, Petunia was unable to argue with her nephew. Dudley kept eyeing Daphne with lust while Vernon continued trembling with rage. Dudley advanced toward Daphne with the same lustful expression on his face, only for the Greengrass girl to kick him in the groin while Harry punched his cousin in the nose. Vernon's anger exacerbated to the point where he lunged toward Harry to strangle him, but Daphne kicked the Dursley patriarch in the groin before he could put one finger on the raven-haired boy (who even punched his uncle in the nose). Petunia wisely stayed where she was, her fear intensifying more and more by the second. Seconds later, Daphne's father, Amelia and several aurors arrived and arrested the Dursleys. Because Vernon and Dudley kicked out and struggled to free themselves, they were informed that they'd be facing charges of assault and battery on an auror, and resisting arrest. As Lord Greengrass, Amelia and the aurors started investigating, Harry and Daphne went up to Harry's room to pack up his stuff, then they walked back downstairs to leave the house and meet up with Daphne's mother (who was waiting for her daughter to return with Harry, near the playground on Magnolia Crescent).

"Did you avoid using any magic, Daphne?" Lady Greengrass asked her daughter in a no-nonsense voice, making sure no one else was around to hear it. "You know I want you to do things manually as much as possible."

"Yes, mum, we did." Daphne assured.

"It wasn't easy," stated Harry. "Daphne's beauty resulted in Cousin Dudley eyeing her with lust and Uncle Vernon glaring at us for 'tricking' his son with what he called funny business, with Daphne kicking them in the groin and I punched their noses."

"Let's get your stuff over to the manor, Harry," said Lady Greengrass in a soft voice (again making sure it was only audible to herself, Harry and Daphne). "Then we can start bonding. Your mother and I were good friends when we went to Hogwarts. She wanted you to stay as far away from your relatives as possible."

"We should've known each other for a long time, Harry," Daphne told him. "But Dumbledore interfered with that. He won't be doing that anymore. Now you can live a life without his negative influence."

Harry felt a smile forming on his face, even when Daphne and her mother gave him a hug to prove to him that they would make sure he would have a wonderful life from now on. Despite a little flinching, Harry hugged them back. Then they all left the park to find an abandoned alley to apparate over to Greengrass Manor. As Albus Dumbledore sat in his holding cell at the ministry, he kept wondering how his plans for the Greater Good had crumbled beneath his feet. He was sure he was leading Harry on the right track, which was why he put him with the Dursleys. Now he didn't just lose his positions, but he was bound to have all his honours and awards stripped once he was convicted of his crimes. With Dumbledore's negative influence dealt with and his second chances policy stripped, things in Wizarding Britain were starting to look up for the first time in years.

_The End_

**Author's note; Another one-shot completed. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	4. Fleur Delacour

_Disclaimer: As usual, all I own is this fanfic. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, no copyright intended!_

**Fleur Delacour**

Harry was walking down the street to return books Dudley borrowed from the Little Whinging Library, angry that his cousin wouldn't do it himself. It was two weeks after the Triwizard Tournament ended and in spite of his complaints about the Dursleys being abusive to him, Dumbledore sent him back anyway without an explanation other than the Greater Good, whatever that was. Last week Harry wrote a letter pleading for help and sent Hedwig off with it, instructing her to give it to the first friend she spotted. After Harry dropped the books off and started returning to Privet Drive, he spotted Fleur Delacour (her platinum-blonde hair and extreme beauty made it obvious) waiting for him at the park near Magnolia Crescent, sitting on one of the swings. Taken aback by Fleur's unexpected presence, Harry walked up to her and widened his eyes in shock to see that she had a worried look on her face.

"Fleur, this is a nice surprise!" said Harry in amazement. Then he curiously asked, "What're you doing here?"

"I found a snowy-white female owl flying around in Diagon Alley," Fleur explained. "She even had a letter grasped in her talons written in your handwriting, since your name was inside it. Because the owl was all anxious, I whistled to get it's attention and it flew down to me. Then she dropped the letter in my hands and I opened it. As I read it, I was shocked to learn that your relatives were abusive and angry at how they treated you for no reason."

"While I wasn't expecting you to answer the letter, but I'm happy you did." said Harry, his spirits somewhat rising before asking, "Do you have an idea on how to help me deal with the Dursleys? Every time I tried something, it always backfired on me. My relative must've bribed their way out and got my cousin and his gang of bullies out of trouble, since they've always got away with their actions. That's my speculation."

"I do have some ways to help you get out of there, Harry," assured Fleur. "My papa works for the french Ministry of Magic. First chance I got, I went to London and over to your ministry to ask around where you live. Mafalda Hopkirk was the one who informed me, since she and my papa got along well. I even asked her to refrain from sending you letters about warning you not to use underage magic. Since I can use magic, I think your cousin needs a harsh wake-up call."

Harry started showing Fleur the way back to Privet Drive. Along the way, they heard the talking Harry recognized as Dudley and his pals, so he pulled Fleur over to a hiding spot he knew of and the two kept watch. Dudley and his pals strolled by a couple minutes later, complaining about not being able to find 'the freak' to beat him up. Harry whispered to Fleur explaining that the biggest one of the bullies was his cousin, Dudley. With her arms and legs trembling with pure rage, Fleur pulled her wand out, took careful aim at Dudley's feet and non-verbally cast a charm (and doing the same to the feet of his friends).

"My feet feel like they're on fire." Dudley blurted out, acting like the burning feeling wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, mine too." said Dennis, trying to keep the burning feeling concealed.

The rest of their gang began complaining about their feet feeling like they caught fire. Despite wearing shoes, they started whining about their feet burning and began hopping around or running in tiptoes like maniacs. Harry and Fleur were quietly giggling because of the way Dudley and his gang were acting because of their supposed burning feet. The bullies were even attracting unwanted attention from the neighbors, especially from the children who were the bullies' victims. One of the childrens' parents ended up calling the police to take the bullies over to arrest the juveniles for disorderly conduct (as well as the other crimes they were guilty of over the years). Then Harry began showing Fleur the way over to his relatives' house as quickly as they could to reduce the risk of his aunt and uncle bribing their way out of trouble. They also took a different route to get to the backyard without the Dursleys' knowledge of 'suspicious activity' going around.

"I have an idea, Fleur," Harry whispered to her. "Maybe the living room can be charmed to be cold, with only us unaffected by it."

"Sounds good, Harry," Fleur whispered back. "I can even intensify the cold temperature for them if they try anything to get out of any more trouble or treat you like manure."

As soon as Harry nodded his head in approval, Fleur pointed her wand at the living room through an open window and non-verbally cast the charm to make it as cold as a refrigerator. As soon as they spotted Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon shivering and complaining about the cold, Harry and Fleur sneaked back around and over to the front door. Harry opened the door for Fleur to allow her in first before following her in and slamming the door. Vernon and Petunia jumped in shock at the sudden slamming of the door, only to find Harry accompanied by a friend.

"Wha-at is th-th-the meaning of this, b-boy?!" Vernon growled in mixed success, but had trouble because of the living room temperature being cold.

"Don't ask questions!" snapped Harry, flipping the coffee table over and spilling the contents on top of it onto the floor in anger to prove that he meant business.

"This is my house, you ungra…!" Vernon tried growling again.

"SHUT UP!" Fleur screamed at the top of her lungs, which made the adult Dursleys cower in fear and to quit talking.

"Now then, let's have a little chat." said Harry adamantly.

"I happened to intercept a letter Harry wrote, pleading for help!" Fleur growled at the adult Dursleys. "It included Harry wanting to leave this place forever and be with a loving and caring family, how he had been informing Dumbledore and McGonagall about your treatment and that they've dismissed him, how you treat him like a slave and a punching bag, punishing him for no reason nor how minor any infraction was, how you never reward him for his hard work, locking him in a bloody cupboard, leaving him alone and friendless, allowing your son to be such a bully, and getting away with your actions. What have you got to say for yourselves?"

"Freaks deserve whatever happens to them, while my family and I are normal!" Vernon growled back, ignoring the cold temperature increasing.

"NORMAL PEOPLE DON'T TREAT PEOPLE THE WAY YOU TREATED HARRY, ESPECIALLY CHILDREN!" Fleur screamed in Vernon's face.

"If you hated me so much, why'd you still come to King's Cross Station to pick me up every summer?" Harry fiercely demanded from his relatives.

"Your headmaster said he cast some blood charms to keep you safe from harm from your enemies," Petunia reluctantly explained. "He even said that as long as you call this place home and that I accept you as one of your own, the charms would work."

"And since when have you ever accepted me as one of your own?" barked Harry. "I never called this place home! I only called this a place to live and they're two different phrases."

"Did Dumbledore ever prove that he ever cast such charms in the first place?!" asked Fleur with pure rage.

"No," Petunia reluctantly admitted. "He just said that he knew best."

"Totally ironic!" Fleur growled. "Dumbledore knew what was going to happen, but he had zero common sense when it came to Harry's wellbeing. Taking Albus' word for it is absolutely unwise."

"And Dudley and his goons have been arrested for disorderly conduct, along with the other crimes they committed," Harry informed his aunt and uncle with delight. "And now it's time for…"

"Harry, my boy, what is going on here?!" asked Dumbledore in mock confusion, as soon as he arrived in the living room unexpectedly.

"Teaching my relatives an ultimate lesson, headmaster!" Harry responded, contempt dripping from his voice. "I warned you several times what they would do, but no you said."

"You should count yourself lucky, Albus!" Fleur growled at the Hogwarts headmaster. "Harry should've become a psychopath because of the way these people treated him for as long as he could remember. He could've been killed anytime, but you ignored Harry over and over again."

"Miss Delacour, I must ask you to step outside," Albus insisted, pointing to the open door leading to the hallway. "We'll have a talk in a few minutes about why interfering with the Greater Good unnecessarily is a bad idea."

"Where's the proof that I was safer here, headmaster?!" asked Harry, as Fleur literally stepped outside.

"Well, none of Voldemort's death eaters, nor Voldemort himself ever showed up here," Albus 'reasoned' with Harry. "That's good enough."

"Yeah right, and they're the most educated wizards ever!" said Harry sarcastically.

"Now now, Harry, let's not be irrational." said Albus, not realizing that he was beginning to experience the cold charm the Dursleys were feeling.

"You should be telling yourself that, headmaster," said Harry matter-of-factly. "There's never an excuse for placing children in abusive environments."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to defend his actions again, only to feel a tap on his shoulder. Turning around with his mouth still open, Albus saw Amelia glaring at him as wands were pointed at him.

"Albus Dumbledore, you're under arrest for multiple counts of child endangerment, corruption and abuse of power," Amelia told the soon-to-be former headmaster (as he was being placed in magic suppression handcuffs). "Miss Delacour sent me a patronus and explained to me what you tried to do. You don't have to say anything, as it may harm your defence in court. Anything you choose to say can be given in evidence."

Albus stared at Harry in shock as he was led out. The former headmaster of Hogwarts also gave Fleur a shocked look on the way over to an abandoned alley to be apparated over to the ministry and into a holding cell. Vernon and Petunia were also arrested on charges of bribery, child neglect, child endangerment, child abuse, child slavery, tampering with witnesses and evidence, and slander (with Vernon also being charged with resisting arrest, and assault and battery on an auror when he tried to free himself while claiming the wizarding arrest warrants didn't work in the muggle world). Amelia and some of the other aurors stayed to investigate the Dursleys' house. Harry walked back toward the playground by Magnolia Crescent and over to the abandoned alley himself when he spotted Fleur waiting for him there.

"Thank you, Fleur," said Harry gratefully. "But you didn't have to go to the trouble of helping me."

"Real friends look out for one another, Harry," stated Fleur. "Your filthy relatives would've potentially succeeded in killing you any time. You've got a long life ahead of you."

"Yeah, that's a good point." said Harry with realization. Then he asked, "What shall we do now?"

"Maybe we can go out into London," Fleur suggested. "Or find a hiking trail."

With a smile on his face, Harry nodded his head in approval. Then Fleur instructed Harry to grab ahold of one of her arms and apparated themselves away. Now that the Dursleys were dealt with for good, Harry could finally have the life he always wanted. Things in the wizarding world were also starting to look up following Dumbledore's arrest, since the Greater Good and the 'second chances' malarkey were now history.

_The End_

**Author's note: Another one-shot finished. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	5. Angelina Johnson

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

**Angelina Johnson**

Harry Potter, a fourteen going-on fifteen year old wizard, was rudely sent to collect the mail after the sound on the mail slot opened as his relatives ate lunch. The only thing Harry spotted was an envelope that had the Dursleys' address on the sending spot. Harry widened his eyes in surprise to see that there was no return address. Instead there was a skull with x-ed out eyes and it's tongue hanging out in it's place. Harry picked it up and returned to the kitchen to hand the envelope to his walrus of an uncle (who rudely snatched it from him). Vernon hastily ripped the envelope open and looked over it, with said:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_It has come to our attention that you have won the gold award for the best looking garden in the neighborhood. The ceremony will take place at 3:00 PM this afternoon, but arriving early will be alright if you wish to rehearse a speech. If you also wish to have better luck, it would be recommended for you to bring your son and nephew along. Wishing you all the best of luck!_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_John Blevins, CEO of the Little Whinging Award Foundation_

"We have no nephew!" Vernon growled. "Doesn't this guy even seem to be aware that there are only three people in this ruddy household?"

"We're still going to the ceremony, aren't we, Vernon?" Petunia asked her husband.

"Of course, Petunia," assured Vernon. "But the boy stays here. He'll just use that funny business of his, he's been bad luck since day one."

"Maybe you'll win the gold award, dad!" said Dudley ecstatically.

"Alright, boy!" Vernon started warning his nephew in a disrespectful voice, pointing a chubby finger in his face. "We're going to the award ceremony. Your aunt deserves this award because of the garden being in tip-top condition. While we're gone, you're not to eat any food nor drink any water. If we find out you disobeyed that order, you'll be in that cupboard instead of that ruddy bedroom for the rest of the summer holidays."

"As long as I can avoid dehydration." said Harry coldly.

"Watch that tone with me, boy!" Vernon growled.

He turned around to follow Petunia out of the kitchen and up to the master bedroom to get ready, with Harry giving his uncle the middle finger behind his back in anger. Twenty minutes later, the Dursleys came back downstairs and walked out the front door to leave (but not before Vernon glared at his nephew as if to remind him of the warning). A few minutes after the Dursleys drove away, a knock at the door was heard. Harry answered it and jumped back in surprise to see that it was Angelina Johnson (a dark-skin girl with black hair and brown eyes, who had just finished her sixth year at Hogwarts), one of his teammates on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"Angie!" Harry exclaimed when he saw the worried look on her face. "W-What're you doing here?"

"To get you outta here for good, Harry," stated Angelina. "I heard you complaining about coming back here last week, when I came across you over by the Black Lake. After I heard enough, I sneaked away and asked the twins where you lived. They told me, but I told them it was personal business when they asked me why."

"Oh, okay." said Harry in understanding. Then he asked, "Did you have something to do with that award ceremony thing?"

"Part of it, Harry!" Angelina admitted, giving him a wink. "Those crazy relatives of yours have no idea that it's a trap. Let's get your stuff and then we can take the Knight Bus over to my house."

"Okay!" Harry responded in an excited whisper.

He and Angelina went around the house looking for anything that belonged to Harry. As she looked in the cupboard under the stairs (where Harry's school stuff and trunk was locked away), Angelina put a hand over her mouth in disgust to see carvings of birthday cakes with the words 'happy birthday Harry' inside them. Her worry exacerbated when she walked upstairs to Harry's room and spotted a cat flap next to the door. When she peeked inside to see Harry gathering his owl's cage (which was empty), Angelina saw remnants of bars over the window.

"Fred, George and Ron pulled those bars out a few days after my twelfth birthday," Harry explained to Angelina in a sad voice. "The Dursleys would've kept me locked in here indefinitely if I hadn't been rescued."

"Come on, Harry," Angelina replied in a soft voice. "Let's get outta here, then we can talk about this in private."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Harry picked up Hedwig's cage and followed Angelina back downstairs before grabbing the handle of his trunk (which was right by the cupboard door). Then they walked outside onto the driveway and started making their way over to a remote street to call for the Knight Bus to take them to Angelina's house. Concurrently, the Dursleys arrived at the location of the supposed ceremony. When they walked up to the podium where the speaker stands, the Dursleys found wands pointed at them.

"Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley!" a woman with bright-copper hair turning gray wearing black robes and a monocle over one eye spoke in a strict voice, as she showed them identification. "Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and you three are under arrest for child abuse, child neglect, child slavery, bribery, tampering with evidence, and tampering with eye witnesses."

"I'm healer Keesha Johnson," a dark-skin woman who happened to be Angelina's mother spoke to the Dursleys in an angry voice. "My daughter, Angelina, heard about Harry's complaints about you and came up with this brilliant trap to lure you three here. How could you treat Harry the way you did instead of giving him up."

"That Dumbledore guy said he had to be here!" Petunia replied in a frightened voice.

"He'll be answering to me later for illegally placing him with you three." Amelia snapped as the Dursleys were placed in handcuffs. Then she told them their rights, "Now you don't have to say anything, as it can harm your defence in court. Anything you _do_ choose to say can be given in evidence."

The Dursleys were led away to be taken to jail (or juvenile detention centre for Dudley). Vernon and Dudley tried resisting arrest, which inevitably made things worse for them. Now that the Dursleys were dealt with finally, Harry was now going to have a real home with people who were going to care for him. Heck, that also meant Harry could arrange for a trial for his godfather. Things were finally beginning to look up.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot completed. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, hapoy reading!**


	6. Luna Lovegood

_Disclaimer: As usual, I just own this fanfic. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling, no copyright intended!_

**Luna Lovegood**

The Dursleys were having a quiet summer morning around their house. Dudley was getting ready to hang out with his pals to celebrate passing their fifth year. Vernon was busy reading a newspaper on an armchair, Petunia was mopping the floor, and Harry was working in the garden (as he was forced to do so). A knock at the door was heard, so Petunia went to answer it. She was shocked to see a girl with dirty-blonde hair, pale-silvery eyes, paste-white skin, radish earrings and a necklace made of corks. She was accompanied by a man with white-blonde shoulder-length hair and the same pale-silvery eyes.

"Hello, I'm Xenophilius Lovegood!" the man introduced himself, then he put a hand on the girl's shoulders and said, "And this is my daughter, Luna. You can call me Xeno if you wish. We've come to interview you for your favourite newspaper, if you're up to it."

"Oh yes! Yes, come in." Petunia replied in an ecstatic tone of voice.

She showed the Lovegoods inside and over to the living room. Luna smirked as Petunia went upstairs to get Dudley (but not before she informed Vernon of the chance for an interview). As the Dursleys walked over to the window viewing the backyard to lock the door and rub it in Harry's face, Xeno whipped his wand out and cast a mysterious non-verbal spell on the three crazy-minded muggles. Then he put his wand away before the muggles could notice that something was off. When the Dursleys came back to the living room, the Lovegoods looked out the window to see Harry working in the garden (though they pretended to not notice Harry).

"You have the best looking garden, Petunia." Xeno pretended to praise the Dursley matriarch. "The best one on the block."

"Why thank you!" said Petunia as she blushed. "My nephew, Harry Potter, has been keeping it going any time we bring him back here for the holidays. That was one of his chores even before going to that school for freaks."

"What other chores does your nephew do?" asked Luna, her voice dreamy-sounding.

"Cooking meals, breakfast especially," said Petunia, as Xeno started taking notes. "Harry also tends the garden as you can see out the window. Other chores include mopping the floor, washing the dishes after every meal, cleaning the bathroom, folding laundry, putting clean sheets on our precious Diddykins' bed, washing the windows, vacuuming every room, and avoiding drawing unnecessary attention. We never praise the freak since he doesn't deserve a good life."

"What happens if Harry doesn't do chores?" asked Xeno.

"His punishments being his meals getting revoked," Vernon revealed. "Getting locked in the cupboard under the stairs, getting whacked on the back with a belt, and getting screamed at. The boy also gets punished for getting better or much worse school grades than Dudders, not finishing every chore on the list, complaining about getting Dudders' old clothes while trying to _reason_ with us about having clothes his size, breathing too loudly, breaking anything, wasting water and electricity, being happy, being a burden to us, or even existing."

"Did Harry ever have any friends?" asked Luna.

"No," said Petunia. "That's because freaks don't deserve friends. My precious Duddykins takes care of making it clear to him."

"Yeah, with the help from my friends," Dudley began boasting. "We beat up the freak for no reason at all, it's just our favorite hobby. We even make sure no one even goes near him by threatening those who dare to defy us."

"How do you avoid getting punished?" asked Xeno.

"Dad bribes the teachers and even the police to overlook our behaviour," Dudley continued boasting. "Several times in primary school, the freak almost got us busted because he tattled on us or a stupid teacher tried to help him."

"How do you get the money?" asked Luna.

"Albus Dumbledore pays us huge amounts to supposedly look after the freak," Petunia revealed. "But we just spend on ourselves, mostly our precious Diddykins, because he is just a precious angel. We even use it to easily convince our neighbors that the freak is the delinquent."

All of a sudden, another knock at the door was heard. Petunia got up to answer it and was shocked to the bones to see a woman with bright-copper hair turning gray, a black uniform of some sort, and a monocle over one eye. There were several more people wearing similar outfits.

"Mrs. Dursley, Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the Ministry of Magic," the woman identified herself, showing Petunia an ID and ministry badge. "You and your family are under arrest for many crimes committed against Harry Potter."

"But how…?" asked Petunia, flabbergasted.

"I cast a charm to make you tell the truth." Xeno revealed to Petunia.

"And this allowed Amelia and the aurors to listen to you and your familys' every word." Luna told Petunia, showing some kind of big ear. "It's a portable version of extendable ears, a joke product by the Weasley twins."

Amelia showed the other one to Petunia, much to her shock and embarrassment (as she felt her jaw drop open and her eyes widening). Xeno and Luna also revealed their secret to Vernon and Dudley, given by their anger when they were placed in handcuffs. After they were read their rights, the Dursleys were led out and over to a safe place to be apparated to the ministry and into a holding cell. Luna skipped over to a puzzled Harry (who had been watching the ordeal through the window) waiting by the back door.

"Thanks a bunch, Luna!" said Harry gratefully, once he was able to find his voice. "But neither you nor your dad had to go to all that trouble to get me outta here for good."

"We chose to, Harry," said Luna. "Even though you wrote to me and I saw all the clues and how you would circumvent the information, daddy and I knew what was happening to you. We've been really good at deciphering what it really meant."

"Are you alright, Harry?" Amelia and Xeno asked him, once they approached the backyard door (where Harry and Luna still were).

"I am now, thanks to you all." said Harry with appreciation in his voice, followed by a smile.

"Albus and I will be having a _little_ chat once I'm done here," Amelia responded with determination in her voice. "Since he knew what kind of people the Dursleys were, but ignored it in favour of his so-called advice."

Harry and Luna went around the house to get his stuff while Xeno waited outside. Once Harry and Luna walked outside with his stuff, Amelia and the aurors stayed behind to investigate the house for more clues regarding Harry's life outside of Hogwarts. Xeno led Harry and Luna over to a safe area to summon the Knight Bus and head off to the Lovegood house. Now that his insane relatives were dealt with for good, Harry could now look forward to a better life. Things were starting to look up for once.

_The End!_

**Author's note 1: I'd like to give a shoutout to the user 'Ryo-chan wolfgirl' for suggesting the idea of Luna and her father coming to Harry's rescue under the pretense of being there to interview the Dursleys for Petunia's favourite newspaper, Xeno using the truth spell to make the Dursleys tell the truth unwillingly, Petunia revealing that Albus 'Too-Many-Names' Dumbledore were paying them look after Harry in which they spent it all on them selfishly, and Amelia and the aurors hearing every single crime the Dursleys committed against Harry.**

**Author's note 2: Another one-shot finished. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	7. Pansy Parkinson

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**Pansy Parkinson**

A week had passed since Harry's fourth year ended. He and Cedric managed to make it out of the graveyard before the darkest wizard of the century could be revived. He even revealed to Harry some shocking secrets, but Harry had to snap out of his thoughts because his relatives finished breakfast and they ordered 'the freak' to clean up the mess. Unknown to the Dursleys, a girl with brunette hair was sneaking into the backyard and then started climbing up the wall and into Harry's bedroom (which the window still had remnants of bars placed there almost three years ago). The girl gently pushed the window open and climbed into Harry's bedroom. Then she opened the door slowly and tiptoed down the hallway to Dudley's bedroom and glued his door shut with superglue. She did the same for the door to the master bedroom before returning to Harry's bedroom to pack up his stuff (being smooth to make sure the Dursleys didn't know they had an unexpected visitor, at least not yet).

'Well, I think that's all of Harry's stuff.' the girl thought to herself, after double-checking to make absolute sure. 'Now it's time to deal with his insane relatives.'

After tiptoeing out of Harry's bedroom, the girl sneaked over to the door to the guest room, whipped her wand out and cast a charm on it for good measure. Then she began tiptoeing her way downstairs to confront the Dursleys. She opened the living room door at such a speed that the Dursleys jumped in shock and faced her while Harry smirked as soon as the Dursleys' backs were turned toward him.

"Who are you and how'd you get in here?" Vernon fiercely demanded.

"Pansy Parkinson, tubby!" the girl told Vernon in an equally fierce voice. "And how I got in here is for me and Harry to know and for you three to never find out."

"Unless you want me to call the police on you, you'd better leave at once," Vernon insisted, rather fiercely. "You're trespassing at this ruddy moment."

"I'll leave, as soon as Harry can leave this place for good." said Pansy.

"That Dumbledore guy said that the boy was supposed to be here," Petunia asserted. "For his own safety."

"By getting beat, starved, and used as a slave?" Pansy retorted, making Petunia cower in shock. "Nice try, you horse-faced vile woman! A friend and I even heard Harry's supposed best friends talking about making him return here every summer, just so he'd see them as his rescuers. As it also turned out, Dumb-As-Door, Granger, and three of the Weasleys by the names of Ronald, Ginevra and their mother Molly had been drugging Harry with loyalty potions, with the intention to eventually drug him with Amortentia keyed to Ginevra, just so they could have easier access to the Potter family vault and go on a huge shopping spree before hightailing out of the country to live life as a fugitive."

"As it also turned out," Harry began telling his relatives. "My dad's parents and Pansy's paternal grandparents made arrangements to draw up a betrothal contract for Pansy and I shortly after my first birthday. Dumbledore had been confunding me and manipulating me into thinking Ginevra was the only one for me, that Ronald and Granger were the best friends for me, and that Mrs. Weasley was the right mother figure for me. My parents also never wanted me to come here and the headmaster deliberately ignored that."

"Yes, and those shitheads of backstabbers obliviated me anytime I tried approaching Harry to tell him about our betrothment," Pansy informed the Dursleys (with Vernon not caring one bit, Dudley all confused, and Petunia all shocked). "To ensure that Miss Ginevra I'm-Gonna-Be-The-Future-Lady-Potter Weasley would get her hands on Harry and his fortune. Professor Dunderhead knew Lily and James specified that Harry stay away from here, but he ignored that, just like Harry said."

"It was for the Greater Good." Professor Dumbledore unexpectedly spoke up.

Everybody jumped in surprise and turned their attention to Albus standing in the doorway from the kitchen to the hallway. He looked displeased to see Pansy in the dining room, but she glared right back at him.

"What real business do you have being here, professor?" asked Pansy, contempt dripping from her voice.

"To inform you that your presence here won't be tolerated, Miss Parkinson," said Albus. "Harry will be in danger otherwise if you stick around here much longer."

"Anybody with a brain stem knows that that's ass-backwards thinking, headmaster," Pansy retorted. "Harry was never safe here and you should be ashamed of yourself for thinking otherwise."

"Exactly, professor," said Harry matter-of-factly. "My relatives never treated me like family. So naturally, I never felt at home here. You didn't take _any_ of that into consideration."

Albus went upstairs to look for signs that Harry was potentially leaving for good, as did the Dursleys. Dudley tried going into his room, but realized the door was stuck in place. Vernon tried opening his door, only to find it stuck in place, too. When Petunia opened the door to the guest room and looked inside, Vernon, Dudley and Albus peeked in to find what appeared to be a long hallway.

"Your rewards will be at the end of that hallway." Harry and Pansy informed their least favourite people, as soon as they showed up behind Dumbledore and the Dursleys.

Albus and the Dursleys immediately jogged inside, intrigued by what their 'rewards' would be. As soon as they were in and a good distance from the door, it disappeared and left the four insane people trapped in the seemingly long hallway. A note dropped in Albus' hand revealed that the door would be gone until he and the Dursleys could run down the hallway. As they continued running, they were slowly realizing that an endless hallway charm had been placed on the door to the guest room. Back in the Dursleys house, Harry and Pansy went to get his stuff before leaving for good. Once they made it to the park on Magnolia Crescent, Harry jumped in surprise to see that Cedric was waiting for him and Pansy.

"We'd better get your stuff over to Parkinson Manor," Cedric told Harry. "Then we can think up a brilliant scheme to teach Ronald, Hermione, Ginevra and Molly a proper lesson."

The three found an abandoned alley, with Cedric apparating Pansy away to outside the wards of her family house. Then Cedric returned to escort Harry over to Parkinson Manor. All too soon, Dumbledore and the Dursleys kept jogging down the endless hallway for hours before slowing down and collapsing from exhaustion, hunger and thirst. It didn't take them much longer before they succumbed from it. Finally, Harry was free from their reign of terror and could now look forward to live life the way he wanted to. Things were finally looking up for him.

_The End_

**Author's Note 1: I'd like to give a shoutout to the user 'PinkieScootalooSweetieDash' for suggesting that Harry's grandparents and Pansy's grandparents draw up a betrothal contract for them. While I had Pansy reveal that the grandparents talk it over with the parents, the main idea belongs tos PinkieScootalooSweetieDash.**

**Author's note 2: Another one-shot completed. I'll leave it up to you to decide how Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Molly get busted for their crimes. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	8. Hannah Abbott

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest. No copyright intended!_

**Hannah Abbott**

It was three weeks into the summer and Harry had already finished his fifth year at Hogwarts while his cousin, Dudley finished _his_ at Smeltings Academy. Harry was cooking lunch for his so-called family after tending his aunt's garden (though, it was technically his since he always worked on it). Once Harry was finished cooking lunch, the Dursleys banished him into the hall without giving him any praise as usual. Doing so this time was the worst mistake ever because the flowers in the flower bed began growing at such an unnatural and rapid rate somehow.

"Boy, what'd you just do?" growled Uncle Vernon.

"If only I knew." said Harry without a care in the world.

"The flowers don't grow that fast, freak!" Aunt Petunia shrieked. "You'd better get that fixed at once."

"Unless you ask me politely," Harry warned in a stern voice. "I refuse to fix them."

Uncle Vernon attempted to grab Harry by the arm and drag him outside, but then a knock at the door was heard. After being ordered to do so, Harry answered the door to find Hannah Abbott at the front door. She was a Hufflepuff student in Harry's year, with brown eyes and blonde hair in pigtails. She was also wearing a pair of white shorts and a yellow polo shirt (representing one of the Hufflepuff house colours).

"Hello, Harry!" Hannah greeted.

"Hi, Hannah!" Harry greeted back in surprise. Then rather curiously, he asked. "What're you doing here and how'd you find me?"

"Your friend, Ron," Hannah informed Harry. "His bigmouth was the reason, as I overheard him telling Hermione where you live during the summer and how you've been treated, since we had prefects meetings on the train ride back from the Christmas holidays."

"I see, well I need to get the flowers growing out of control in the backyard taken care of," said Harry urgently. "Otherwise, I'll get in big trouble."

"The ones you were working on earlier?" asked Hannah.

"How'd you know?" asked Harry.

"Tonks was closeby when I approached the street," Hannah explained. "I told her I was here to rescue you and asked her to get Amelia down here as soon as possible."

At just that moment, Harry spotted Tonks and Amelia walking up to the driveway. Amelia cast a nonverbal charm on the Dursleys' house and frowned. Tonks had a shocked look on her face as Amelia spoke to her, then they continued walking up to the open front door. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia walked into the hallway to see what was going on while Dudley grabbed his bottom and ran back into the dining room. Amelia identified herself as she showed an ID, but the adult Dursleys refused to allow her access inside while glaring at Tonks (who wasn't intimidated in the slightest), remembering how she was one of the 'freaks' who threatened them, or rather warned them not to treat Harry terribly.

"I don't care if you don't like magical law enforcement," Amelia told Vernon and Petunia. "It's still law enforcement and what you've been doing to Harry is more than enough for me to do something."

The adult Dursleys reluctantly allowed Amelia, Tonks and Hannah inside. Everybody headed for the living room and as soon as the Dursleys sat down, Amelia, Tonks and Hannah glared at them while Harry began smirking, as he was looking forward to watching the Dursleys getting their arses chewed.

"What's the explanation here for keeping Harry here and abusing him left and right?" Tonks (with her turning red to express her anger) barked at Vernon and Petunia.

"That Dumbledore guy said that we had to," Petunia began pathetically explaining. "To keep these blood charms nice and strong."

"And I found out that there were no blood charms around this house at all," Amelia revealed. "It's unwise to just take Albus' word for it. He's notorious for his manipulation tendencies."

"I feel ashamed of myself for doing that," Tonks admitted with guilt in her voice. "Up until a couple minutes ago, I thought Albus had everything under control, but I realized how wrong I was to not question his decision."

"Sooner or later, the neighbors will notice the flowers being unnaturally tall." Petunia complained.

"Oh, those flowers will come with a nasty surprise for you three," Tonks told the Dursleys with a smirk on her face. "Since prison time is just going to be too easy for you. The neighbors won't notice anything until the nasty surprise shows up. There's a special place in _hell_ for you three!"

Harry went to get his stuff (with Hannah helping him, to get it done faster), while Amelia and Tonks investigated and cast some charms themselves, rendering the Dursleys utterly terrified. Once Harry got his stuff (with Hannah holding Hedwig's cage), the teens walked out of the house as all of the doors locked themselves to keep the Dursleys trapped inside. Harry and Hannah met up with Amelia and Tonks near the sign identifying the street as Privet Drive and they walked over to an abandoned alley.

"Albus won't be getting off easy once I confront him," Amelia ranted. "But first, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be getting a talk from me for obeying Albus instead of trying to find a way to help get Harry away from those wretched people."

"I should've seen that coming a mile away," said Harry sadly. "They didn't write to me at all last summer before that dementor attack. They didn't even write to me since school let out."

"Arthur informed me of some of the information he found out about your home life, Harry," Amelia revealed. "I suspected that he was under the influence of loyalty potions, so he's going through a checkup for it at St. Mungo's at my suggestion, also to see if he was under the influence of any other potions. He was handing me paperwork when Tonks sent me a patronus informing me of what was going on and he gave me the second-hand information he had."

"Where will I be staying now?" asked Harry.

"Longbottom Manor," said Hannah. "Susan is already there with Neville. I told them I had business to take care of before going there myself, but they don't know yet what it is or that you'll be tagging along."

"As long as Neville and his gran are okay with me staying with them." said Harry with uncertainty.

"They will be, Harry," assured Amelia. "Neville's parents were next in line to be your guardians. But since they're in St. Mungo's, Augusta had taken control, but she even told me she was more than willing to look after you as much as Frank and Alice."

Amelia and Tonks continued on to an abandoned alley to apparate back to the Ministry of Magic while Harry and Hannah continued off to a remote area of Little Whinging, that way they could summon the Knight Bus without attracting unwanted attention from passing muggles. Once the teens were on the Knight Bus, it took off to escort them to Longbottom Manor. Back at their house, the Dursleys were trying to escape from their predicament, but Amelia and Tonks made sure escape was impossible.

"Hey, I can see vines growing over the windows!" Dudley whined.

Vines were quickly growing all over the house and making it look like an abandoned house that nobody lived in for years. Soon the windows were covered by the vines and making it pitch-black inside. Turning on the lights didn't work because one of the charms Amelia and Tonks cast prevented it from happening. They also used spells to make food and beverages disappear. After a week or so without food or water, the Dursleys succumbed to dehydration and starvation. Harry no longer had anyone controlling his life on their accord. Things were finally looking up for once.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot completed. I'll leave it up to you to decide the fates of the rest of Harry's wrongdoers. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	9. Katie Bell

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**Katie Bell**

It was a warm mid-morning of July 1st, only two months left before Harry was due to start his sixth year at Hogwarts. As usual, Harry was forced to work outside in the garden even though the highest temperature was expected to reach ninety-five degrees. Harry was glowering at how his relatives, the Dursleys, continued to treat him like a burden despite him saving Dudley's life from the dementors last summer. With his godfather having been killed by Bellatrix 'the insane' Lestrange, Harry felt that he had no other father figure. Upon hearing footsteps, Harry quickly got onto his feet to investigate.

"Hi, Harry!" Katie greeted him, as soon as her head popped up from behind the stone wall.

"Katie!" Harry half-shouted in surprise. He saw how her brown hair was shining in the sunlight. He even thought he could see some sparkles in her blue eyes. "It's great to see you, but how did you find me here?!"

"Fred and George told me where," Katie informed the raven-haired boy before her. "I told them I was going to find you at all costs. So they gave me directions here."

"Did they write to you?" asked Harry.

"I was visiting them at their shop in Diagon Alley," said Katie. "Once I planned it out long and hard, I came here to get you away from these people for good."

"Hey freak," Dudley blurted out. "Quit wasting time! Mum and dad won't be very happy to see you have invited your freakish friends over."

Dudley advanced towards Katie to 'show an example' to Harry. To his and Dudley's surprise, Katie not only climbed the wall, but Fred and George also followed behind. Dudley squealed loud enough to get his parents' attention. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came outside to investigate, with Vernon's face turning puce with anger.

"Boy!!" growled the Dursley patriarch. "How many times must I warn you _not_ to contaminate us with your freakishness and your kind doing the same?"

"You'd better shut that stupid trap of yours, tubby!!" Katie snapped at Vernon (who cowered in shock to be told off).

"We have some bones to pick with you, you vile scum beings!" Fred and George growled at the Dursleys in their twin speak. "So you'd better get your arses in the living room this instant if you wish to get this done the easy way!"

Remembering the ton-tongue incident two summers ago, the Dursleys reluctantly obeyed the Weasley twins orders. Once they were all inside, the twins locked the doors and windows the manual way while Harry and Katie walked into the living room. Katie was glaring at Harry's relatives with her arms folded across her chest.

"Hey, baby!" Dudley spoke to Katie in a lustful voice. "If you give me a chance, I'll show you some wonderful tricks."

Katie approached the overconfident Dudley, stared into his eyes for fifteen seconds straight, and angrily smacked him across the face. Harry and the twins (both who finally returned to the living room) jumped in shock to witness Katie smacking Dudley across the face, much to Vernon and Petunia's fury.

"You don't speak to a lady that way!!" Katie growled at Dudley (as he put a hand on the area of his cheek that stung, where he got smacked). "It's very rude and you wouldn't like it if someone spoke to you in a rude voice."

"But you'll be getting your just desserts very soon," the twins informed the Dursleys. "Since we already know how you treated Harry. If you aren't scared, now's the time to be!"

"Yes, Fred and George are capable of doing anything if anybody angers them," Harry told his relatives. "But I won't tell you because we all want to frighten you so bad to the point where you regret your terrible treatment towards me."

"Fred and George are also adults in our world," said Katie. "So they can use magic if they feel the need to do so."

Vernon growled in anger to be hearing 'abnormal' words and tried to charge at Katie. Harry, Fred and George kicked the Dursley patriarch in the shins (with Harry kicking his uncle in the groin). Petunia attempted to scratch Katie across the face in retaliation for smacking her 'precious' Diddykins. Katie grabbed Petunia by the wrist and twisted it some, making the Dursley matriarch cry out in pain. Then Katie stomped on Petunia's foot while she was grasping her injured wrist.

"This'll be the worst mistake you three will ever make," Harry, Katie, Fred, and George warned the Dursleys. "You'd better begin preparing for it right now!"

Fred and George started casting some spells as Harry and Katie went to get his stuff packed before leaving. Katie saw the cat flap next to a door, which was more than for her to know that it was the door leading to Harry's room. Upon peeking in, she saw remnants of bars placed over the window four summers ago. Katie felt her instincts flare up and pulled Harry into a hug, much to his surprise.

"You'll be out of here soon, Harry," Katie whispered soothingly into his ear (as he gradually hugged her back). "These people won't be a problem for you anymore."

"Th-Thank you, Katie," Harry whispered back. "How… How do I thank you and the twins enough?"

"We chose to, Harry, because we were concerned about you," said Katie. "Once we're finished, we'll be going to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Angie, Alicia and Lee are waiting for us there."

Harry and Katie got the rest of his stuff packed (but not before she kissed him on his cheek), then they met up with Fred and George downstairs. Once the four Gryffindors left the Dursleys' house and went to find a safe place to summon the Knight Bus, the doors and windows locked themselves back up and trapped the Dursleys inside. All of a sudden, some pigs jumped out of the tv and cornered the Dursleys. They all began screaming in horror as the pigs began biting them, intending to eat them. The screaming wouldn't have done any good because the twins cast some soundproof charms to make sure that the Dursleys didn't get any help. The pigs tore open the stomachs of the vile muggles and they quickly bled out, allowing the pigs to eat them easier. With the Dursleys dealt with for good, Harry no longer had anyone else manipulating him and he could live life on his terms. Things were truly looking up for the raven-haired teen for once.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot complete. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	10. Cho Chang

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest. No copyright intended!_

**Cho Chang**

The Dursleys were having a nice lunch (courtesy of Harry Potter) in their dining room on a nice Late-June day, as today was Dudley's 16th birthday. After 'the freak' finished cooking for his relatives, they banished him into the hallway. Near the end of lunchtime, Harry heard a knock at the door and looked through the peephole in the door. He saw an asian girl who closely resembled Cho and a man standing next to her who may be her father. Upon opening the door, Harry realized that it was Cho after all and the man _was_ her father, and he was dressed up in a business suit. Cho was in a blue short-sleeved blouse, a knee length black skirt over black tights, and black dress shoes. Her black hair was in an elegant bun.

"Cho?!" Harry responded in surprise before stammering. "I… I didn't think you'd… you'd be… be…"

"Who is it, boy?!" Vernon growled once he stomped his way towards the door. Then he glared at Cho and her father before demanding. "Who are you? What's your business here?"

"I'm Chikao Chang," Cho's father told Vernon, then he motioned with a hand. "And this is my daughter, Cho. We've come to interview you, since you're on the top ten list of potential candidates to become the new head of Grunnings."

"I've been looking forward to that for many years!" Vernon exclaimed. Then he calmly asked. "But why is your daughter here with you?"

"She wanted to be a part of the event," said Chikao. "The more who participated, the more the word can be spread."

Now even more ecstatic, Vernon joyfully allowed the visitors inside and showed them to the living room. Harry made a spot for Cho and Chikao on a couch before going to get a tray of tea and biscuits and set it down on the coffee table. Once Petunia and Dudley entered the living room and sat down in armchairs (with Dudley sitting on a loveseat), Vernon pointed his finger towards the door to signal to Harry that he should leave the room immediately. Harry left the room, but climbed up only a few steps to eavesdrop on the promotion for Vernon potential (making sure not to be too close to the bottom of the stairs). Back in the living room, Chikao got out a notepad and pen to 'take notes.'

"Tell us about yourself, Vernon." Chikao responded.

"Well, I've been looking forward to taking over as the head of the company for many years," said Vernon. "But the boy who left the living room was a freak and still is. He is such a delinquent that he doesn't hesitate to bully anybody in such a ruthless manner, my precious Dudders and his friends being the freak's favourite target. We had to send the freak over to St. Brutus' Secure Centre For Incurably Criminal Boys, but he refuses to learn his lesson."

"The freak is also horribly violent," Dudley professed. "Every time he bullied me and my friends, we all would teach him a lesson. Even when we went to primary school he would bully me and my pals, and pretty much every student who attended. Due to the freak's bullying nature, no one wanted to be his friend."

"I see." said Chikao as he nodded his head, pretending to be convinced.

"How did that shotgun get bent like that?" asked Cho when she pointed a finger at the bent shotgun leaning against the fireplace. Her father also spotted it and even raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, at the end of July in 1991," Petunia began explaining. "The boy's birthday happened and we were visited by this half-giant named Rubesuss Haygard, or whoever he was. The other freaks kept sending the boy invitations to this freakish school where he could learn to do anything abnormal, which we kept confiscating from the boy. But that half-giant barged his way into a hut on an island many miles away from here, as we were staying there to get away from the other freaks. They always seemed to find us no matter where we went or which way we turned."

"When we warned that giant to leave," Vernon took over the explanation. "He just grabbed my wonderful shotgun and bent it as easily as if it was made of rubber before yanking it out of my hands and tossing it aside. That giant even had irrational anger problems because he even yelled at us for telling the truth about how the freak's parents deserved to die in a car crash. He even used some funny business to give my precious Dudders a pigs' tail before Petunia and I had to try everything to get Dudders calmed down, since that tail caused him so much pain."

"Interesting," said Chikao as he finished writing everything down, still keeping up with his curiosity charade. Then he got up and concluded. "We'll get this sent as soon as possible and get the other party guests for the celebration over here."

As Cho and her father got up and walked out into the hallway, the Dursleys began bouncing off the walls in false anticipation of Vernon's promotion. As Chikao left the house, Cho took a peek upstairs to see Harry still peeking down the stairs. As a smile formed on her face, Harry felt himself smiling too, then he descended down the stairs.

"I'm sorry about our fight," Cho apologized in a sincere voice. "I have no idea why we didn't react in a mature manner."

"I'm sorry too, Cho," Harry apologized, making sure his voice sounded genuine. "The school year was just _hell_ because of that power-hungry toad of a woman."

"She needs to be confined to an insane asylum," stated Cho. "Since she enjoys abusing her power, regardless of how unfair she'll be."

"You couldn't have said that any better, Cho." said Harry in agreement. Then he began asking. "Not that I'm mad, but how did you find out where I've been living?"

"Your friend, Ronald, and his notoriously big mouth," Cho explained. "I overheard him telling that obsessive red-haired stalker of his sister and the bushy-haired insufferable know-it-all about where you've been living and how easy it was for them to help the headmaster and the Weasleys' mother in something called the Greater Good, by manipulating you. Ronald even mentioned that Felix Felicis was used. It's a potion also called liquid luck, which increases the drinker's luck."

"So our fight was actually because of that and not a natural occurrence?" asked Harry in shock.

"It must be," Cho deduced. "Since Ginevra hates me for 'stealing her man' as she likes putting it. Felix Felicis must've been why I got so angry during our date at Hogsmeade when Granger approached you. She had to have taken a dose of it to ensure that that crazy Ginevra got her hands on you."

"I'd better stay away from those three," said Harry. "I should've known they were spying on me for Dumbledore. Now that I think about it, my first meeting with the Weasleys before my first year began turned out to be a setup. Mrs. Weasley finished a sentence with the word 'muggles,' then she asked what the name of the platform the Hogwarts Express was on and Ginevra quickly answered it correctly."

"It was definitely a setup, Harry," said Cho, trying to keep her anger under control. "Ronald, Ginevra and their mother must've convinced Granger to go along with their plan. After all, our fellow students know that she also worships authority figures as if they're infallible."

"If Granger's parents are unaware of that, they'll be in for a nasty shock once they find out," said Harry. "And they won't be too happy, either."

"Another freak to deal with?!" Vernon growled in anger.

Harry and Cho over at the Dursley patriarch (whose face was puce in rage). Petunia and Dudley also saw Harry and Cho chatting, and they were also outraged to see it. Vernon stomoed toward Cho with the intention to punch her in the stomach. Sensing the threat, Harry stepped in front of Cho to protect her at all costs. Luckily for them, the front door burst open just as Vernon put a foot on the bottom step. Then one of the police officers tased the Dursley patriarch, stunning him long enough for him to be placed in handcuffs. Petunia and Dudley found themselves getting placed in handcuffs, too. Not only did Chikao show back up, but he was accompanied by an asian woman who Harry correctly guessed was Cho's mother. Another woman accompanying them had bright-copper hair turning gray and wearing a monocle over one eye, who Harry remembered as Amelia Bones.

"Hello, Harry," Cho's mother introduced herself to Harry. "I'm Cho's mother, Chuya."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." said Harry as he shook Chuya's hand.

Chikao also properly introduced himself to Harry just as the Dursleys were led out into police cars after being read their rights. Chikao even made it clear to Vernon that he even spotted him attempting to punch his daughter and there wouldn't be anymore getting out of trouble. As the muggle police and the aurors (who were dressed in muggle suits that made them look like lawyers) began investigating the house, Harry and Cho went upstairs to pack up his stuff. Cho spotted a cat flap next to one bedroom door (which even had an unlocked padlock attached to it), which was more than enough for her to put the puzzle pieces together in realizing that it was Harry's room. When Harry opened the door, Cho widened her eyes in horror to see remnants of bars over the window. Harry wrenched up the loose floorboard from under the bed to get his prized possessions and holiday schoolwork.

"Ronald knew about the bars," stated Harry. "He and his twin brothers rescued me from here a few years ago, before my very first visit to their house. Maybe Ronald blackmailed Fred and George into keeping quiet or else have their mother severely punish them, or maybe Ronald convinced the twins that it was all under control. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised that the sneak is on the plan, too."

"I happened to confront her on the train," Cho revealed. "She was ranting about you supposedly brainwashing me into believing you. She even laughed as she remembered how she thought it funny when you asked me to the Yule Ball and it was futile because of Cedric getting to me first. The sneak was speaking her mind out loud and boy, did I rip her a new one. Amelia may even question Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, the sneak and your supposed best friends about this Greater Good plan."

"I can also give Amelia the Granger's address," said Harry. "Since Granger told me several times."

"She won't see this coming," said Cho in an amused voice. "It'd be funny to imagine the shocked look on her face to receive a visit from Amelia and the other aurors."

Harry and Cho giggled as they continued packing up Harry's stuff. Once all that was taken care of (with Harry tucking Hedwig's cage under an arm and dragging his trunk behind him with his other hand). Then they met up with Cho's parents by the front door as the aurors and muggle police continued investigating. Harry and Cho followed her parents out of the house and over to an abandoned alley to apparate over to their house. With Harry no longer under Dumbledore's negative influence for the Greater Good, he could now live life the way he can. Things were finally looking up for him.

_The End!_

**Author's note 1: I'd like to give a shoutout to the anonymous user 'Bridgey' for suggesting that Cho and her father show up, with her father being an undercover cop pretending to be a businessman, Vernon attempting to attack Cho as she and Harry make amends with Vernon getting caught in the act, Cho discovering the padlock on Harry's door, and Cho's father somehow making the Dursleys somehow reveal their abusive treatment towards Harry.**

**Author's note 2: Another one-shot completed. I'll leave the fates of Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginevra, Hermione and Marietta up to you to decide. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	11. Lily Potter

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest. No copyright intended!_

**Author's note: Here's the first one-shot in this series where Harry is paired with someone in a non-romantic way. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Lily Potter**

Harry Potter, a wizard who had just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts, was outside working on his Aunt Petunia's garden (though, it was technically his, since he was always working on it, but Petunia still took credit for it). Today happened to be Harry's fifteenth birthday and the Dursleys gave him extra work as a 'birthday present' for him. As soon as he finished tending the garden, Aunt Petunia came outside with her usual look of contempt on her face.

"Get ready, boy!" Petunia ordered her nephew in a hasty voice. "We're going to some sort of dinner to celebrate us for having the best looking garden in the neighborhood, and we can't trust you to be unsupervised, so you'll have to come with us."

Harry quickly got himself cleaned and went to meet his so-called family downstairs. Once they were all ready, Harry and his relatives got into their personal vehicle and drove off to find the place where the award was going to be presented. The drive lasted for twenty-five minutes when they stopped by some kind of dead end, with Uncle Vernon turning the vehicle off.

"What does this dead end have to do with our award?" Vernon asked his wife.

"The directions said to stop here, Vernon," stated Petunia, showing the paper to her husband. "Then the next step is to follow the trail."

Harry and his relatives got out and started following the trail (with Harry leading it after his so-called uncle ordered him to do so). After fifteen minutes of following the trail, they came across a seemingly run-down house covered in vines that had no driveway nor some vehicle parked closeby. It looked too quiet and there wasn't any sort of life inside the house, with the lights off. The Dursleys appeared all frightened, as their eyes were widened.

"Boy, go investigate!" Vernon ordered his nephew.

Harry slowly approached the door with his arms and legs trembling. It felt like it took hours to reach the front door (but only a few minutes in reality) and when he finally reached it, he raised a hand to knock. The door appeared to have sensed that because it opened by itself.

"Not another moment of funny business!!" growled Vernon.

The Dursleys turned around to head back to their car, only for some invisible force to bounce them back and towards the open door (which showed nothing but pitch-black inside). Harry was somewhat petrified with fright, not knowing what was going on.

"Your relatives are required to enter first, Harry!" a magnified female's voice thundered (which sounded strangely familiar).

Harry backed away a few paces to allow his relatives to enter the house. The Dursleys were now more frightened than ever, but still refused to approach the open door.

"I SAID INSIDE NOW!!!" the magnified voice thundered much more threateningly.

Almost immediately, the Dursleys ran inside in utter fear. They fell onto some kind of chute and began sliding down it. Harry followed his relatives inside and slid down the same chute. Once Vernon, Petunia and Dudley slid off the chute, they were immediately tied up to chairs and dragged towards the middle of the room (which was also pitch-black). As soon as Harry arrived, the room lit up and he saw that not only were his relatives tied to chairs, but Professors Dumbledore and Snape were also in the same predicament. Then a woman with dark-red hair entered the room, much to everyone's shock (the adults especially because they immediately knew who the red-haired woman was). Harry knew that the woman was his mother (since he was given pictures of her from Hagrid), while Dudley was confused because he never saw pictures of his maternal aunt.

"Lily?!" gasped Petunia.

"Shut up, Petunia!" growled Lily.

"Mum?!" Harry blurted out, shock clearly in his voice. "How… is… th-this…?"

"Hello, sweetheart!" Lily greeted her son, embracing him at the same time.

"How can… you… be alive?" Harry asked his mother, hugging her back.

"Do you remember that doe walking up to you in the woods a couple weeks before the Triwizard Tournament ended?" asked Lily. "The same one with the same eye colour as ours?"

"Yes," said Harry. "But it never occurred to me that it was you."

"Lily?" Severus spoke up, interrupting the reunion in the process.

"Don't you 'Lily' me, Severus!" snapped Lily, glaring at him.

Snape gulped nervously to see the emerald-green eyes glaring daggers into his black ones. Dumbledore began sweating profusely when Lily turned her glare on him, with Harry smirking (anticipating what was going to happen now).

"It's nice t-to see you again, Lily." said Professor Dumbledore, trying to keep his collywobbles concealed with little success.

"I can't say the same, you ole coot!" Lily began ranting. "What made you think that it was okay to place my son with my sister and her husband?"

"I-I only placed Harry there for his safety," Dumbledore tried defending his actions. "The blood charms I put around your sister's house was to ensure it."

"Spare me your misdirection games, Albus!" snapped Lily, before continuing her rant. "James and I didn't want Harry placed with Petunia and Vernon because we knew they had no qualms in abusing and neglecting my son as much as they'd spoil and dote on their own son. You knew damn well that Sirius was the first on the list of potential guardians for Harry if anything were to happen to me and James. You're lucky I didn't die that night, instead I was knocked out. I spent most of my time since then searching for Harry as soon as I regained consciousness and saw that he was gone, no longer in his crib."

"I just wanted to…" Albus interrupted Lily (which wasn't a smart thing to do).

"No you didn't!!" Lily growled. "You were just using my son as a pawn, due to your stupid obsession with that bloody prophecy. You were also Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and you had the power to get Sirius a trial setup, but you spoke up for Severus instead and forced Sirius to take the heat for something he didn't do. You even denied Remus the chance to bond with Harry for all those years, instead you lied to him many times and claimed my son was living a happy and normal life away from it all. You even blackmailed Minerva and the other staff at Hogwarts into making Harry suffer from abusive and bullying treatment, and ignoring his complaints and suspicions that something was wrong. You even force Harry to make him do work that should've been left to the teachers."

"Come now, Lily." Dumbledore pleaded pathetically.

"Enough out of you, ole coot!" snapped Lily. Then she turned her attention back to Severus to rant to him, frightening him more to see those emerald-green eyes angrily gazing into his black eyes. "You've been treating my son like shit just because he looks like James. To make matters worse, you've also been treating my godson, Neville Longbottom, the same way. Bullying students as a teacher just proved yourself to be an utter coward. You also turn a blind eye over bullying coming from Draco Malfoy and his clique, instead allowing them to keep at it while you unjustly punish the victims, Harry and Neville worst of all. You even allowed Sirius to continue being an unjustly-declared fugitive by telling Minister Fudge that Harry and his friends were confunded when they tried explaining the truth. I have a sneaky suspicion that you took Felix Felicis to ensure that he would take your word for it."

Lily smacked Severus across the face twice, leaving noticeable hand marks on both of his cheeks. Snape squeezed his eyes shut tightly as the stinging pain lingered. Harry stepped back a couple paces in a mixture of shock and amazement to see his mother ripping his wrongdoers a new one. He remembered Hagrid telling him about his mother's temper and he finally saw it with his own eyes. Then Lily turned her rage towards the Dursleys, resulting in them becoming utterly terrified.

"Hard to believe you both abused and neglected my son!" Lily growled at Vernon and Petunia. "Whacking him with a belt relentlessly, confining to a cupboard for who-knows-how-long, giving him your son's overly large rags, making him do all the chores while your son gets to rule the house, allowing a vicious dog to terrorize him, and punishing him for even the most unusual or minor infractions while your son never gets punished even for the biggest infractions. If you two were dead, James and I would've raised Dudley like one of our own, so you should've done that for Harry."

"We can change, Lily! Just another chance?" Petunia replied pathetically.

"Never try sucking up to me, it won't work!" Lily growled at her sister. Then she turned her attention to her nephew and informed him. "You're still a child, so I think community service at St. Mungo's ought to give you some suitable lessons to learn, under supervision from community service officers."

Dudley widened his eyes in horror at the revelation (since he never really had to work for anything all that much). Harry was smirking to see his cousin's reaction, agreeing with his mother's idea for Dudley's punishment. There was no need to tell the adult wrongdoers because at that moment, Amelia Bones and the aurors (all of who were under the disillusionment charm) cancelled the charms around themselves. The Dursleys were all placed in handcuffs, with Dumbledore and Snape placed in magic suppression ones. Then they were all led out to be taken into ministry custody. Once it was just her and Harry, Lily embraced her son again.

"Mum, if you were that doe," Harry started asking. "That means you're an animagus?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Lily admitted. "During the time I was searching for you, I learned to become one to have better chances of going undercover."

"Did you ever get registered?" asked Harry.

"I did… in Australia," stated Lily. "Remus and Sirius are already there, with the Australian ministry making arrangements for Sirius' trial."

Lily led her son outside, then she apparated themselves to The Leaky Cauldron before looking for a magical express to Sydney. With the wrongdoers apprehended and getting their comeuppance, Harry was now free to live life on his own terms (with his mother there to help him along the way, with Remus and Sirius' help too). Things were finally looking up.

_The End!_

**Author's note 1: I'd like to give a shoutout to 'Charry forever' for suggesting that Lily go all mama eagle on the Dursleys, Dumbledore and Snape.**

**Author's note 2: Another one-shot finished. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next chapter? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	12. Gabrielle Delacour

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**Gabrielle Delacour**

It was a beautiful sunny day and Harry had finished his fifth year at Hogwarts a week ago. He was doing chores inside his relatives' house while the Dursleys took Dudley and his best friend out for the day to celebrate 'passing' their fifth year at Smeltings. It was an hour after lunch when a knock at the door was heard, forcing Harry to put the mop down (as he was mopping the kitchen floor).

'Maybe my relatives came back earlier than anticipated,' thought Harry in confusion. 'They always find some kind of loophole to 'keep me in line,' as they always put it.'

He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Upon spotting a girl with long platinum-blonde hair and blue eyes, Harry opened the door and realized it was Fleur's sister, Gabrielle. She was about a year younger than him, and a few inches shorter than Fleur. Behind Gabrielle (or Gabby for short) was a tall man with blonde hair turning gray, obviously her father. He was also wearing a lawyer's suit, making Harry guess that the Delacour patriarch had a career in law enforcement. Harry and Gabby had been keeping in touch as much as they could by writing letters to each other, ever since he saved her from the depths of the Black Lake during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"It's great to see you, Gabby!" said Harry in excitement, as they gave each other hugs.

"It's great to see you too, Harry." Gabby replied, equally excited. "I'm sorry I didn't respond to your last letter. Papa told me he had to come to the ministry here before going to visit Bill and Fleur at their house. He even told them what he had in mind to get you away from here, so Bill and Fleur are waiting at the west end of the street, with Amelia and Tonks."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Potter!" The Delacour patriarch introduced himself to Harry, as they began shaking hands. "I'm Anthony Delacour."

"Nice to meet you too, sir." Harry politely replied.

"Your relatives won't be getting out of this anymore, Harry," assured Gabby. "Cause papa works for the french ministry."

"How soon until your relatives return?" Anthony asked Harry.

"Sometime before dinner is when they're due back here," Harry informed Anthony. "That'll give us plenty of time to get ready."

Harry showed Gabby and her father inside the house. As Harry walked upstairs to his room, Gabby whispered to her father about an idea she had to throw the Dursleys in for a loop. Anthony nodded his head in approval and once his youngest daughter walked up the stairs, he walked over to the back door and whipped his wand out to non-verbally cast the disillusionment charm on himself and wait. Gabby spotted an open bedroom door that had a cat flap next to it and slowly walked over to peek in. She spotted Harry packing his stuff inside the small bedroom, with remnants of bars over the window.

'How can anybody keep Harry locked up like a prisoner?!' thought Gabby in shock and anger. 'No sane person would _ever_ do something like this!! I know from the way Harry wrote in his letters about his life outside of Hogwarts he hated being here, but this I didn't expect! If Harry has been enduring this kind of treatment for the longest time, why didn't anybody ever get him out of here as soon as possible?'

"Up until I started getting my Hogwarts Acceptance letters, I had to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs," said Harry sadly, when he saw the look on her face. "They never gave me this room out of kindness, the Dursleys were sucking up to me to avoid getting in trouble. This used to be Dudley's second bedroom, where he'd keep his extra toys in."

"What about those bars over the window?" asked Gabby, her throat constricting with emotion.

"Uncle Vernon had those installed a few years ago in retaliation for his dinner and deal with a rich builder getting ruined by a house elf," said Harry. "But he blamed me anyway, as did the ministry. If Ron, Fred and George didn't come to rescue me, I would've died of starvation and dehydration."

Immediately, Gabby wrapped her arms around Harry and gave him a great, big hug. Harry began hugging her back as a feeling of warmth flowed through them before going back to packing. Gabby helped Harry in getting Harry's stuff ready to get it done quicker. A crunch of gravel was heard out on the driveway, forcing Harry and Gabby into tiptoeing their way back downstairs to the living room. Moments later, the sound of the front door opening was heard and then the door to the living room opened up to reveal Uncle Vernon (with Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley following behind). The Dursley patriarch turned purple in the face with anger to see that Harry had a visitor.

"Boy?!" growled Uncle Vernon. "What have I told you about not doing your chores and having visitors here??"

"You didn't!" Harry reminded his uncle with a sneer. "You never said anything about having visitors here. All those times you 'warned' me to behave, you and Aunt Petunia always looked and found a loophole just to punish me unjustly while allowing the _real_ culprits, mainly Dudley and his gang, to get away with their actions and allowing them to look for loopholes when it came to beating me up. So for once, I actually found a loophole and used that to have a visitor here."

"Exactly!" Gabby sneered at Vernon. "You can't use loopholes and expect Harry to obey or even respect you."

"I will not be spoken to like that!!" Vernon growled.

"You should've thought about that before you and Aunt Petunia decided to beat me, starve me, work me like a slave, and even lock me in a cupboard and in the smallest bedroom," Harry retorted. "And at the same time, you should've punished your son instead of favouring him by allowing him to rule the house and do whatever he pleases. You even allowed that sister of yours to have Ripper terrorize me. If you remember at Dudley's tenth birthday party, you all didn't care that I accidentally stepped on Ripper's paws and that he chased me out into the backyard and up a tree, and none of you called the dog off. Instead you all just laughed at my misfortune like it was the funniest thing ever. You never would have cared if Ripper managed to maul me to death, so that makes you, Aunt Petunia and Aunt Marge guilty of indirect attempted murder."

"And I have zero respect for anybody who thinks treating Harry the way you all did is normal," snapped Gabby. "Only sick-minded people such as yourselves will think so."

"I'm not a sick-minded person!" growled Vernon as he stomped toward Gabby.

"And there's more," said Gabby with delight. "Your father and grandfather were wizards and could perform magic, but your mother and grandmother were squibs."

To Vernon, that was the final straw. He stomped closer to Gabby to attack her, but Harry jumped in front of her to help defend her. Just then, Vernon felt his feet getting pulled out from under him and caused him to fall onto his rear end. Then he spotted Anthony appearing out of nowhere it seemed, much to Petunia and Dudley's shock. Vernon lost his mind and started speaking gibberish in delirium. That was when not only Bill and Fleur entered the house, but Amelia and Tonks followed behind (with six more aurors). Petunia and Dudley found themselves placed in handcuffs to be taken into ministry custody while Vernon (who was also placed in handcuffs) was taken to the mental ward of St. Mungo's hospital. Harry and Gabby returned to Harry's room to get the rest of his stuff packed. When they came back downstairs, Harry and Gabby found Amelia, Tonks and the other aurors investigating the house while Anthony, Fleur and Bill were waiting by the front door.

"We'll be taking you to our house Shell Cottage, Harry," Bill informed Harry, with Fleur nodding her head to confirm it. "It's out in the country, where you can go outside and look at the stars when it's night time."

"Maman would do that with me and Fleur when we were younger," Gabby told Harry. "You might find that very beneficial."

Harry and Gabby followed Bill, Fleur and Anthony outside and over to an abandoned alley to call for the Knight Bus to take them to Shell Cottage, while the ministry continued to investigate the Dursleys' house for more clues as to how bad their abusive treatment towards Harry was. Now that Harry was free from the Dursleys' wrath for good, he could start living life the way he wanted to for the longest time, with the right people. Things were finally looking up for him.

_The End!_

**Author's note 1: I'd like to give a shoutout to the user 'busrider' for suggesting that Gabby tell Vernon about his paternal side of the family being wizards and his maternal side of the family being squibs; and that Vernon try to attack Gabby in retaliation, only to get taken down after losing mind.**

**Author's note 2: Another one-shot finished. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	13. Astoria Greengrass

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, everything else goes to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**Astoria Greengrass**

It was two weeks or so into the holidays, and Harry finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. It was a warm morning of July 8th and Harry was busy wandering around the neighborhood to avoid Dudley and his gang playing their favourite game: Harry Hunting. He was so caught up in his mental planning on which way to turn that he didn't realize that he had reached the playground over by Magnolia Crescent. Only when he heard somebody clearing their throat did he snap back into reality. Harry quickly turned his head in the direction and spotted a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and bright-green eyes. It was Astoria Greengrass (or Tori for short), and she was giving Harry a nice smile while leaning against a fence post. She was also wearing a green-and-silver striped t-shirt, a pair of white capri trousers, and gray sneakers.

"Tori?! What're you doing here?" asked Harry in surprise.

"To help get you away from those horrible relatives of yours," said Tori. "I was terrified that they could've killed you at any moment."

"What will your parents say and think to see me at your house without their consent?" asked Harry in an uncertain voice.

"They'll be more than willing to take you in," assured Tori in a soft voice. "Before I left to come here, I even left them and Daph a note explaining that I was going to be taking care of something important."

"But how did you get here?" asked Harry.

"I took the Knight Bus," stated Tori. "If we're lucky, we may even get back to my family manor before my parents and sister get home. But I don't see them getting fooled because your presence will prompt them to ask me questions, and that note will get them thinking and decipher the true meaning."

"They may even ask Daphne for your whereabouts." said Harry.

"True, but Daph and Trace did bring up several times about her suspicions of your overly-large rags. You even did eventually tell me about your life outside of school." said Tori. Then she asked. "How do I look? Think it's enough to convince passersby that I'm a muggle teenager?"

"You look excellent, Tori!" Harry praised her, as he examined her. "As long as we also do things the way muggles do it, we won't have too much trouble."

Tori nodded her head to let Harry know she understood, then they began making a beeline for Privet Drive. Harry found himself revisiting the day he met Tori for the first time. It was the weekend after the champion selection for the Triwizard Tournament when Harry was strolling over by the Black Lake because his best friends had abandoned him for supposedly cheating his way in. With Ron and Hermione keeping their distance from him, Harry had to find new (and better) friends such as Neville Longbottom. His Gryffindor quidditch teammates also stayed by his side. Not long after meeting Tori, Harry did properly meet Daphne and her best friend Tracey Davis. Then at the Yule Ball, Tori was his date and they spent their time alone after the champions' dance. When they were by themselves and with Tori's encouragement, Harry opened up to her about his life before and outside of school. Before calling it a night, Harry escorted Tori back to the stairs descending into Slytherin territory, where she hugged and kissed his cheek and made him blush. He quickly snapped back to reality to show Tori the way to the Dursleys house, taking shortcuts to avoid paths with Dudley and his gang.

"That's the house." Harry told Tori, pointing to number 4.

"The lawn in the front yard is all neat." said Tori.

"Thanks to me," said Harry, contempt directed at his aunt. "But Aunt Petunia likes to take credit for it."

"It's time those relatives of yours get their comeuppance." said Tori in determination.

Harry and Tori started walking towards the Dursleys house. Their personal car was out of the driveway, but Petunia could be in the house. When they were close enough, Harry and Tori tiptoed their way over towards the backyard. Harry peeked in through a living room window. Luckily, Aunt Petunia wasn't there, so Harry and Tori walked back around and walked in the front door, with Tori locking and deadbolting the door. Then they started setting up booby traps around the first floor doors (including the front and back doors), which would be triggered anytime one of the Dursleys would open them. As they waited for Harry's relatives to come back, Harry tried to pass the time by teaching Tori how to do other things manually (or the muggle way, as most wizards and witches would put it), more like the easier stuff. Harry did assure Tori that he'd show her to cook food the manual way once they had the time for it. When a crunch of gravel was heard outside, Harry and Tori immediately sat down on a couch and smiled in anticipation. When the front door opened, a bag of flour tipped and poured out onto Uncle Vernon.

"Boy!!" growled the angry walrus of a man. "Clean up the mess in front of the door!"

"What's the magic word?!" sneered Harry.

"Didn't I tell you not to say anything related to that funny business?" Vernon growled again.

"Fear of name only increases fear of thing itself!" Tori taunted.

"Who else is in here?" asked Vernon.

"Probably some other freak!" shrieked Aunt Petunia.

She entered the house and opened the glass door to the kitchen, only to be sprayed in the face with soapy water. Petunia screamed as the stinging pain in her eyes forced her to squeeze them shut tightly. By that time, Dudley finally arrived home for lunch and saw his father still standing on the footstep all dumbstruck. Then he waddled into the hallway and opened the door to the living room, only to get punched in the groin by a boxing glove.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Dudley squealed in extreme pain as he put his hands over his bits and collapsed on the floor.

Vernon stomped inside finally to confront his 'freakish' nephew and looked as though a vein in his forehead would pop when he spotted Tori sitting down next to Harry.

"Boy!! I never said you could invite your freakish friends here." Vernon snarled.

"I have a name, you know," Harry retorted. "You also never said I couldn't invite anybody here."

"Exactly!" Tori sneered at the Dursley patriarch. "You and your family also happen to be total cowards. You beat Harry, starved him, locked him up for no real reason, worked him like a bloody slave, and made him sleep in a cupboard. I have a suspicion that you all bribed your way out of trouble anytime the proper authorities investigated your crimes."

"Freaks deserve to get what they get!" Vernon growled.

"In that case," Tori retorted. "What you all got as soon as you got back was something you deserved, since you think beating a defenceless child is normal."

Dudley got back onto his feet and attempted to advance towards Tori, only for his shoes to get stuck to the floor like they were glued. Vernon tried to pull his son away from the floor, but he fell backwards as a result of losing his balance. Then he looked behind his son in time to see two women (one with bright-copper hair turning gray and a monocle over one eye, and the other one having blonde hair in a bun). There were also a few aurors accompanying them, and they pointed their wands at the Dursleys.

"Mr. Dursley, Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," the woman with the monocle identified herself, before informing him. "You, your wife and son are under arrest for the many crimes committed against Harry Potter. You don't have to say anything, as it may harm your defence in court. Anything you choose to say can be given in evidence."

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were placed in handcuffs, then some of the aurors escorted them out to take them into custody. Some of the other aurors (including Amelia) stayed behind to investigate the house. Then Tori's mother turned her attention to Harry.

"Hello, Harry! I'm Alexis Greengrass, but you can call me Lex if you wish." The Greengrass matriarch introduced herself to Harry, as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am!" Harry responded politely.

"When we get your stuff, we'll take you to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I work there as a healer and I don't know if you've ever had a checkup." Lex informed Harry.

"No ma'am, I never had one before." Harry admitted in a sheepish voice.

"Then St. Mungo's is where we'll go, before Tori and I bring you home with us." Lex told Harry. Then she turned her attention to her daughter with a stern look and began scolding. "And we'll be having a talk when your father gets home, young lady. We didn't teach you nor Daphne to be overconfident and try to help get Harry out of here by yourself, or to leave without telling us exactly where you planned to go and when you planned to return. The Dursleys could've killed you, and you were lucky we arrived in the nick of time. I found the note you left and while I had the correct idea where you were, it still wasn't specific enough. Daphne informed me of her suspicions as to where you went, and I realized my intuition was correct. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, mum." said Tori downheartedly, her shoulders slumped as she saw the stern look on her mother's face before looking at the ground.

"Good! Now go help Harry gather his stuff and meet me outside." Lex instructed her daughter.

Then Harry showed Tori upstairs to his room (the smallest one in the house). Tori didn't need to be told exactly which one was Harry's, since she spotted a cat flap next to one of the bedroom doors. Upon walking in with Harry, Tori saw remains of bars over the window and it made her widen her eyes in shock and anger. Once they packed up Harry's stuff and returned downstairs to walk outside, Tori informed her mother of the bedroom window having been fitted with bars that were pulled off. Then Lex passed the information to Amelia, who immediately headed upstairs to gather more clues. Harry and Tori began following her mother over to a secluded alley to apparate away to St. Mungo's. Now that he was free from his relatives' negative influence, Harry could start fresh and be around friends and adults willing to be a good influence on him. For once, things were looking up.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot completed! Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	14. Lavender Brown

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, everything else goes to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**Lavender Brown**

It was a nice, 4:00 PM Sunday afternoon, and the Dursleys returned home from celebrating Dudley's 16th birthday. Once they entered the house, the doors locked themselves somehow. Vernon turned purple in the face in anger to deal with 'funny business' for the umpteenth time. Upon walking into the living room, the Dursleys spotted Harry sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table (which some kind of unidentified book on top), and a girl with wavy-brown hair was laying down on the other couch with her feet on the armrest and her hands behind her head.

"Boy!!" growled Vernon. "You never had permission to invite anybody here, especially freaks like you."

"You never said that," said Harry with delight. "For once, I discovered a loophole."

"Are you… part of that… school the boy g-goes to?" Petunia nervously asked the girl.

"Yes," said the girl. "I'm Lavender Brown, one of Harry's schoolmates in his year and in the same house as he is, Gryffindor."

"Another freak to deal with?!" Vernon growled again. "This is the final straw, boy!!"

"Before you even try clobbering Harry," said Lavender slyly (with Harry smirking). "You must read a specific book, the entire thing that is."

"And it's this book right here." Harry informed his relatives.

He picked the book up off of the coffee table and handed it to his uncle. Vernon grabbed it and looked at the cover which (in big letters) said: _The Best Book Ever!_ Intrigued, Vernon opened the book cover and was clouded by sky-blue smoke before getting sucked into the book's first page. The Dursley patriarch screamed in terror when that happened.

"You're next, you psycho-bitch!" Lavender snapped at a terrified Petunia, pointing to the book on the ground.

Catching Lavender's glare, Petunia reached down with her trembling hands and picked the book up and slowly opened the cover. Dudley watched in horror to see his mother meet with the same fate as his father. Petunia screamed when she got sucked into the book, but Harry and Lavender found themselves giggling. Harry gestured for his cousin to do the same, which Dudley was eager to do due to realizing the hard way that Harry was going to eventually retaliate someday and that day was today. Not long after Dudley got sucked into the book, a knock at the door was heard. Harry and Lavender went to answer it and discovered, to their dismay, that it was Albus Too-Many-Names Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy," Albus responded in a displeased voice. "I must speak with you and Miss Brown right now."

Reluctantly, Harry and Lavender allowed the Hogwarts headmaster inside. After closing the door, they walked back into the living room. Dumbledore looked over at Harry and then to Lavender several times in confusion, wondering what was going on.

"What may we do for you, professor?" asked Harry in mock confusion.

"To explain where your family is, and why Miss Brown is here," said Albus. "You won't be safe without your family, _and_ with Miss Brown here."

"Since when have I ever considered the Dursleys family, professor?" Harry asked the headmaster in a mocking tone of voice. "They hated me for as long as I can remember, and they made it clear, too."

"It doesn't take a genius to realize what kind of life Harry has here," Lavender snapped at Dumbledore. "Did you even consider that there was bound to be a critical thinker out there? I may not be a Ravenclaw student, but critical thinkers can come from any of the four houses."

"Don't bother trying to defend your actions," Harry snapped at the headmaster, holding his hand up in a stop gesture. "If you wish to find my relatives, you must read this fairy tale book."

He picked the book up off the floor and showed it to Dumbledore. Even Albus was intrigued to see the supposedly best book ever, since he grabbed it and opened the cover. Albus screamed in horror when the sky-blue smoke emitted from the page and engulfed him before sucking him in. Lavender picked the book up and pocketed it in her bottomless bag before pulling out a couple of squirt guns and handing one of them to Harry. The raven-haired teen called for Dobby to get his stuff and take them to Potter Manor and return to his bedroom on the second floor. Harry and Lavender began squirting the electrical outlets, with Harry dealing with the ones in the living room and Lavender taking care of the ones in the kitchen. Then they headed upstairs to meet Dobby in the smallest bedroom. The house-elf apparated Harry and Lavender away just as the fire started spreading out of control.

It didn't take long before a passerby spotted smoke filling up the living room through a window. The passerby called the fire department and soon, the fire trucks arrived to put out the blaze. The fire was extinguished in forty-five minutes or so after the firefighters arrived. At Potter Manor, Harry and Lavender got his stuff set in their proper places before changing into swimsuits and walking into the hottub.

"How am I sitting here in the hottub with a wonderful lady, my sweet Lavender?" asked Harry, as he gazed into her blue eyes.

"You just are, my incredible Harry," Lavender replied, gazing into Harry's emerald-green eyes. "Especially one who came to your rescue."

The teens began kissing each other on the lips as they sat in the hottub. For Albus and the Dursleys, the fairy tale book turned out to be a never-ending story about them getting their well-deserved comeuppance. Vernon found himself as a humanoid walrus who was getting chased by an angry carpenter blaming him for the oysters going missing (as punishment for blaming Harry for eating the food when it was Dudley who did it, even in plain view). Petunia's punishment had her changed into a donkey forced to work for an abusive miller for all the times she made Harry do all the chores unfairly and without any help. For Dudley, he was changed into a pig and was getting chased by the big bad wolf for eternity because he and his gang chased Harry all those times when they were in primary school. As for Albus, a ferryman tricked him into taking the oar for a rowboat, forcing the former Hogwarts headmaster to rowing the boat from the mainland to an island inhabited by a griffon.

"You have to row back to the mainland." the ferryman ordered Albus when he tried getting up to leave the boat, after a seemingly-eternal two-and-a-half hours of rowing.

Breathing a sigh of mild frustration, Albus reluctantly sat back down and rowed back to the mainland for another two-and-a-half hours. Once they made it back, Albus tried jumping out to escape, only to find that an invisible wall was placed around the boat to prevent his escape. The ferryman even informed Albus that he was to row from the mainland to the island back and forth for eternity, as punishment for placing Harry in an abusive environment, ignoring his complaints about the Dursleys, for using Harry as a pawn to do his work while manipulating him, and forcing him to fulfill a prophecy on his terms and not Harry's. Now that the wrongdoers were dealt with for good, Harry was free from their negative influence and could live life on his own terms. For once, things were starting to look up.

_The End!_

**Author's note 1: I'd like to give a shoutout to the anonymous reviewer 'Nicholas' for suggesting the comeuppance for the Dursleys and Dumbledore for their treatment towards Harry.**

**Author's note 2: Another one-shot completed. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	15. Megan Jones

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest of the Harry Potter universe. No copyright intended!_

**Megan Jones**

It was half past 4:00 PM when the Dursleys returned home from an outing. Vernon and Petunia took their son, Dudley, and his best friend, Piers Polkiss, out to a hamburger restaurant/arcade combination place to celebrate Dudley 'passing' the fifth year at Smeltings Academy. After dropping Piers off at his house, the Dursleys returned to their house at Privet Drive. Upon walking inside, the smell of chocolate chip cookies caused Vernon and Dudley to waddle faster to the kitchen. They stopped in their tracks to find Harry 'the freak' Potter getting out a plate for the cookies, but a girl with chest-length dark-blonde hair in a fishtail braid was also there helping Harry making the cookies and she was busy pulling out a cookie sheet full of freshly-made cookies from the oven and resting it on hand towels. Harry and the girl turned their attention to the Dursleys with neutral expressions on their faces.

"Boy!! We didn't give you permission to have friends here," Vernon growled. "And we never will because freaks are destined to have miserable lives!"

"And that's you, tubby!" the girl retorted, her honey-brown eyes glaring at Harry's relatives.

"Who are you and do you attend the same school as the boy?" Petunia asked the girl.

"I'm Megan Jones," the girl told Petunia. "And yes, I attend Hogwarts. The same year as Harry, but I'm in Hufflepuff House."

"GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!!!" Vernon screamed at the top of his lungs, face turning puce with anger.

"You know, Harry and I were gonna share some cookies with you," Megan angrily told the Dursleys. "But now, I think we're gonna reconsider that because of that rude behaviour. Not just that, but your abusive treatment towards Harry is another reason we won't share."

"How did you f-f-find out?!" Petunia gasped as her face turned paste-white with fright.

"Don't ask questions!" Harry snapped at his frightened aunt. "That's the one rule you strictly enforced on me."

"Besides, your abusive treatment towards Harry is finally over." Megan informed the Dursleys.

"How so?" asked Vernon in an overconfident manner.

"I'll tell you," said Megan in an irritable voice. "My dad is a muggleborn and he works as a lawyer in the muggle world, and he is one of the ethical lawyers. Bribing him with money to get outta trouble won't work."

"But… how did you… meet… my nephew?" asked Petunia nervously.

"That wretched Triwizard Tournament during our fourth year," Megan explained. "When most of our school turned their backs on Harry, he spent most of his time wandering out by the Black Lake. Harry's supposed best friends also abandoned him despite his innocence and one day a couple weeks before the first task, I bumped into him by accident. As much as possible, we've been spending time with each other."

"Yes," Harry began informing his so-called relatives. "Megan and I had even been staying in contact, which intensified over last summer. Now's the time for you to receive your just rewards."

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley took it literally because they breathed sighs of relief. Pretending to reconsider, Harry and Megan set the plate of cookies on the counter and allowed the Dursleys to eat them. Petunia didn't eat much of the cookies, but Vernon and Dudley ate as many as they could. Unfortunately for them, the cookies had been laced with potions. The potion caused Vernon and Dudley to develop uncontrollable flatulence while Petunia saw her hair falling out and leaving her bald, much to her horror. The male Dursleys' continuous farting turned the kitchen into a gas chamber. Harry and Megan put on gas masks to avoid breathing in the smell and causing them to throw up. The potions effects kept up until Megan's father (who had short hair the same colour as his daughter's) arrived with Amelia and several aurors to place the Dursleys in handcuffs.

"Now Misters and Mrs. Dursley," Amelia started reading them their rights. "You don't have to say anything, as it may harm your defence in court. Anything you choose to say can be given in evidence."

The Dursleys were led away to be taken into ministry custody. As Amelia and the few remaining aurors began investigating the house, Harry, Megan and her father began looking around for Harry's belongings to help him pack up. Once they got Harry's stuff gathered, Harry and Megan left the house after her father told them he'd be staying to help with the investigations.

"What will we do when we get to your house?" asked Harry.

"Well, mum should have dinner finished cooking by now," said Megan. "She even thought you'd like to have a movie night with us once dinner is over. We'll let you pick the movie, since those relatives of your's prevented you from having a normal life."

Harry was so grateful that he gave Megan a hug to prove it. As she hugged him back, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, making the raven-haired teen blush. When they were safe from getting spotted, Megan whipped her wand out and pointed it towards the street and summoned the Knight Bus to take her and Harry to her house. With the Dursleys finally having landed themselves in hot water, Harry was free from their negative influence forever. For the first time in his life, things for Harry began looking up.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot finished! Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, hapoy reading!**


	16. Padma Patil

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**Padma Patil**

It was a warm morning (8:15 AM, to be precise) of June 23, 1995, and Harry was outside working out in the front yard mowing the lawn. He was using a hand-powered lawn mower rather than one powered by gasoline, which was fine by him. Harry remembered once when he was eight that a gas-powered lawn mower would (in Uncle Vernon's words) stink up the garage if 'the freak' started it up in it. Harry also realized that a hand-powered one was generally lighter in comparison. Fifteen minutes later, the Dursleys got into their everyday vehicle to leave for London for another family outing to celebrate Dudley having become the #1 boxer of Smeltings Academy. Another twenty minutes later, Harry spotted an indian girl walking down the sidewalk on his side of the street. As she got closer, Harry recognized her as Padma Patil (a Ravenclaw student in his year), almost causing him to drop the lawn mower in surprise.

"Padma, what're you doing here?!" asked Harry.

"Just came to check on you, rather than write a letter," Padma explained while grinning. "Since it means that you care enough to actually do it."

"But how did you find out where I live during the holidays?" asked Harry, flabbergasted.

"Ronald and his big mouth," Padma continued her explanation audible to herself and Harry, once she was within his five foot radius. "The day before yesterday, I came across him telling Granger the obnoxious know-it-all and his delusional Boy-Who-Lived worshipping sister how in a few weeks they'd be coming to pick you up, with Granger even explaining that Dumbledore instructed them not to contact you for your own safety as it was put. They were at Florean Fortescue's in Diagon Alley when that happened"

"All this time, I thought Hermione was my friend, but unwisely listening to Dumbledore instead of her intuition just made me realize that she was manipulating me like Ron and Ginny." said Harry in total understanding. "I should never have forgiven Ron for abandoning me in my time of need if I'd known what kind of person he was. I'm sorry for even suggesting that you attend the Yule Ball with him. Now I feel bad for ignoring Parvati and I must find a way to make it up to her."

"Don't worry about that right now, Harry." Padma told him. "Anyway, I came across your supposed best friends talking about being instructed by Dumbledore not to contact you for your own safety, or so it seemed. They never knew I was eavesdropping on them and I managed to sneak away before they could find out. I went to Sugarplums Sweets Shop to get a pumpkin pasty. I laced it with Veritaserum, given how my dad works as a potioneer and he gave me and Parvati lessons since Snape basically refuses to properly teach the subject. After returning to Florean Fortescue's as Granger and the two youngest Weasleys were still there. I gave Ron the pumpkin pasty and he mindlessly took it and ate the whole thing in two bites."

"Yeah, food has always been his weakness." said Harry matter-of-factly.

"Then as soon as he fell into the trance-like state with his eyes clouding," Pada went on. "I asked him if he was Ron to make sure the Veritaserum was working. After Ron confirmed he was who he was, I asked him where you stayed during the summer holidays and he revealed exactly where you were, which shocked Granger and Ginevra. Then I asked Ron if there were any other secrets, but he took that literally and blurted out that his sister wanted you to 'F' her to kingdom come. Ron actually said the word, then after he said what his sister wanted you to do to her, he blurted out that he wanted to do the same to Granger, much to her embarrassment. I forgot to be specific, but either way I was both amused and horrified."

"I'll bet that resulted in quite a bit of chaos." guessed Harry.

"Oh, it did," stated Padma. "I was more amused by the many passersby, most of which were our fellow students and kids who have yet to start who heard Ron, it was that loud. It was quite an uproar at Diagon Alley. It was enough for Ginevra to run off crying while Granger dragged Ron away by the ear to an alley close by, probably to rip his arse for what he said."

"Looks like Ron lost his chances of dating anyone at our school," said Harry. "Ginevra also won't seem to be hearing the end of that."

"Nope. At least those three never found out about the pumpkin pasty having been laced with Veritaserum." said Padma.

"What now, Padma?" asked Harry.

"Let's get your stuff packed and get you outta here for good," said Padma, then she began smirking. "But first, let's set up booby traps around your relatives' house before we leave."

Intrigued at the suggestion, Harry grinned and went to put the lawn mower back in the garage. Once he and Padma were inside, Harry locked all the doors before they went to get his stuff packed. Then he and Padma went around the house setting up booby traps everywhere except for Harry's room (since Harry thought he could call for Dobby to take him and Padma away). Once the booby traps were all set, Harry and Padma returned to Harry's room and called for Dobby to apparate them to just outside the wards around the Patil house.

It was half an hour past noon when the Dursleys returned from their outing. They didn't see Harry anywhere, but they just assumed that he was doing his indoor chores. It wasn't until they all walked inside when the booby traps started going off, starting with the doors closing and locking up by themselves. Even the windows were locked to prevent the Dursleys from escaping. Then several spray guns activated and sprayed some kind of purple liquid in the hallway like mist, since the Dursleys were still there. The liquid turned out to be a hallucination potion because mechanical cats began moving around, but from the Dursleys point of view they looked like skunks.

"Ahhh!" Dudley screamed.

"Skunks aren't native to this country," growled Vernon. "The ones I've seen around here are at London Zoo."

The mechanical 'skunks' continued moving around in a frenzy, making the Dursleys scream in fear of getting sprayed. The fear and anxiety of the ordeal put too much strain on Vernon and Petunia that they quickly collapsed and died of heart attacks. Petunia's uncontrollable screaming caused a brain aneurysm and because she kept at it for too long, the aneurysm ruptured and caused her to collapse and die instantly. The booby traps stopped and disappeared as soon as the Dursleys were six feet under, leaving a lack of evidence that the house had been rigged. It was a few days later when the police had called to the Dursleys house because of the house being all quiet and that their personal vehicle stayed parked in the driveway. Upon discovering the bodies of the Dursleys, the paramedics were called over to take them to the hospital for autopsies. With the Dursleys gone, Harry was free to be himself and to associate himself with people who cared about him.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot completed. I'll leave the chaos of Ron's words at Diagon Alley up to your imagination. The fates of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny afterwards I'll also leave to your decision. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	17. Parvati Patil

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**Parvati Patil**

The Dursleys were having a peaceful morning by eating a wonderful breakfast, courtesy of Harry Potter cooking it. Nevertheless, he was banished into the hallway while his relatives gloatingly ate without so much as praising Harry. The mail slot clicked and Harry found a folded-up piece of parchment sealed in red and gold striped wax. He unfolded the parchment and read what was written on it, which said:

_Harry,_

_Don't worry, your relatives are getting ready to get a taste of their own medicine. It should be starting in the next few minutes._

_From,_

_A special friend_

Harry smiled as he read the note, since he recognized the handwriting on the parchment. He folded it back up and pocketed it before his relatives had the potential to find and confiscate it. Then Harry began tiptoeing upstairs to his room to wait for the big moment. Five minutes later, a knock at the front door was heard. Vernon growled as he got up to answer the door, only to hear some kind of drumming and some kind of singing involving sounds. Upon opening the door, Vernon was taken aback to see women dressed in plain-green cheerleader outfits. Petunia and Dudley got up to investigate and saw the cheerleaders.

"ARE… YOU… PROUD TO BE A DURSLEY? YES YOU ARE!!" chanted the cheerleaders as they did their cheer routine. "D-U-R-S-L-E-Y, DURSLEY! VERNON, THE BEST DRILL MANUFACTURER! PETUNIA, THE TOP GARDENER IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD! DUDLEY, THE TOP BOXER OF SMELTINGS ACADEMY AND MOST WELL-BEHAVED KID OF THE BLOCK! GO DURSLEYS! GO DURSLEYS! GO DURSLEYS! DURSLEYS!"

"You three have just won a free ticket to come with us on a free vacation," the head cheerleader told the Dursleys. "All expenses are paid. The destination will be a surprise, but you won't have to worry about anything."

Enticed by the offer, the Dursleys accepted the offer and began following the cheerleaders away from their house and over to an alley by the park at Magnolia Crescent. Harry tiptoed downstairs when the house became all quiet and empty. After searching through the house for a couple minutes, another knock at the front door was heard. Harry went to answer the door and found Parvati Patil waiting for him, with a smirk on her face.

"Are they gone?" asked Parvati.

"They are." Harry confirmed.

"Your relatives will be in for a nasty shock once they find out where they're really going," said Parvati in an amused voice. "But there's no getting out of their predicament."

"So the visitors aren't really cheerleaders?" said Harry with realization. "I could hear them doing a cheer routine."

"No, they're aurors in disguise." said Parvati. "After I told my parents what you told me of your life here, they thought that suggesting that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to disguise themselves as muggle cheerleaders would be an excellent stunt, with the cheer chant being my idea. After all, my dad works in that department."

"Not only Ravenclaw-like planning, but there was also some Slytherin cunning in it, too." said Harry.

"Yeah, there was!" said Parvati with realization. Then she continued, "Let's get your stuff packed and we'll find a safe place to call for the Knight Bus. Neville and Padma are waiting at my house. After we get your stuff there, we can find something to do in London as a way of celebrating passing our OWLs."

"Okay," said Harry with a grin on his face. "Neville can benefit from learning about muggle culture."

"We'll be there to help him out." said Parvati.

Harry and Parvati went around the Dursleys' house, gathering Harry's stuff. Once that was done, Harry and Parvati left the house and went to find a secluded area to summon the Knight Bus. As soon as the Knight Bus arrived at their spot, Harry and Parvati got on and the bus drove away to the Patils' house.

Meanwhile, the fake cheerleaders led the Dursleys to a remote area and revealed themselves to be aurors, much to the Dursleys' shock. The aurors pointed their wands at the muggles.

"You three are under arrest for the many crimes committed against Harry Potter," Amelia told the Dursleys as they were placed in handcuffs. "You don't have to say anything, as it may harm your defence in court. Anything you choose to say can be given in evidence."

Vernon turned puce with anger that he and his family had been tricked by 'freaks,' while Petunia's jaw dropped open in utter shock. Dudley had a confused expression on his face as they were led away to be apparated into ministry custody. Amelia and the few remaining aurors returned to the Dursleys house to investigate the extent of the crimes the Dursleys committed against Harry for much of his life. Now that Harry was out of their negative influence forever and with people who genuinely care about him, he was free to make a fresh start.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot completed. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	18. Sophie Roper

_Disclaimer: As usual, all I own is this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

**Sophie Roper**

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley were having a quiet breakfast on a peaceful morning of June 26, 1993. After Harry 'the freak' Potter finished cooking the breakfast, Vernon and Petunia ordered him to put some mail in the mailbox down the street. That was five to ten minutes ago and 'the boy' hadn't returned to start the rest of his chores for the day. Even when the Dursleys finished eating, Harry still hadn't returned and Vernon was turning red with anger. A couple minutes later, the phone rang and Vernon answered it.

"Vernon Dursley speaking." Vernon spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Hello," the voice (which sounded like a girl's) replied. "Just called to inform you that you've incurred a debt of one-hundred thousand pounds that's been ongoing for the past eleven years."

Feeling an inner panic, Vernon put the phone back on the receiver as he felt his heart beating. What kind of debt was the girl at the other end implying? Vernon didn't think he owed anybody money. The phone rang again and the Dursley patriarch picked it up and answered.

"We know where you live," the girl replied. "You can't escape the debt of one-hundred thousand pounds."

Vernon hung up again, his heart beating faster in heavier panic. Vernon was starting to sweat profusely while hyperventilating, so he had to sit down on an armchair just as Petunia entered the living room. Before she could ask her husband what was going on, Petunia heard the phone ringing once again.

"Hello?!" Petunia responded once she picked up the phone and answered.

"You hung up twice, so now you owe a debt of two-hundred thousand pounds," a boy's voice (which sounded alot like 'the freak's' voice) spoke. We have ways of tracking you down. You can't hide nor escape."

Petunia freaked out and hung the phone up, reacting the same way as her husband. The Dursley matriarch felt her limbs trembling in fear, wondering what the debt was for. Dudley had an confused expression on his face, since his parents were too terrified to speak. For the fourth time, the phone rang and Petunia answered it.

"H-H-Hellooooooo!" Petunia stuttered.

"Once again, you've hung up," the familiar voice angrily responded. "Now your debt went up to two-hundred thousand pounds. Hang up again and it'll increase by another hundred thousand."

Petunia slammed the phone back on the receiver before sitting down on the couch, her body twitching in fright. Minutes later, a knock at the door was heard and Petunia got up to answer it with her limbs trembling with worry. Upon opening the door, Petunia saw a stern-looking woman dressed in a black uniform, bright-copper hair that was turning gray and a monocle over one eye. There were more people dressed in black uniforms standing behind the stern woman, with wands pointed in Petunia's direction.

"Mrs. Dursley, I'm Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," the woman identified herself while showing identification and warrants. "You and your husband are under arrest for multiple counts of child abuse, multiple counts of child neglect, multiple counts of child slavery, multiple counts of bribery, accessory to money laundering, and multiple counts of false imprisonment, all committed against Harry Potter. Your son will be sentenced to community service for his delinquent behaviour."

"We don't recognize the warrants!" said Petunia hastily, trying to close the door (which was blasted back to make way for Amelia and the aurors to come in).

"It doesn't matter if you recognize them or not," said Amelia matter-of-factly. You've been committing crimes against Harry Potter, your nephew. So you and your husband will have to be taken into ministry custody to await trial."

Petunia turned paste-white in utter fright, but placed her hands behind her back and allowed the aurors to place her in handcuffs. Two of the aurors led Petunia Amelia and several others walked inside to inform the male Dursleys of the crimes, Vernon and Dudley tried fighting back, only to get stunned with a tazing spell before they were placed in handcuffs. Then a few more aurors led Vernon and Dudley away while AMelia and several more stayed behind to investigate. Vernon and Petunia had no idea that their nephew, Harry, was watching the ordeal on an enchanted mirror in a rented room at The Leaky Cauldron. Harry was accompanied by a girl with shiny-brown hair in an elegant bun and ocean-blue eyes. They were laughing themselves silly to watch the Dursleys getting arrested.

"Wow Sophie, making those funny phone calls was so hilarious," laughed Harry. "The Dursleys had no idea that we took turns making them to tell them about incurring debt."

"Their expressions made it even more priceless," the girl named Sophie giggled. "Even though they brought that on themselves."

"Yeah, they shouldn't have accepted money from Dumbledore and spent it on themselves," said Harry. "Dumbledore himself incurred a debt for smuggling money out of my family vault. He won't know what hit him until Amelia confronts him for that and never tell me about my inheritance."

"Maybe we could go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour," suggested Sophie. "It'll be easier to keep us distracted frp, the ordeal. How about it, my handsome Harry?"

"Sounds good, my sweet Sophie." said Harry.

With smiles on their faces, Harry and Sophie left the room Harry was staying and started heading for Diagon Alley and over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. With the Dursleys finally dealt with (and Dumbledore due to reap what he had sown), Harry was free to find a loving and caring family. For once, Harry's rotten luck had turned into good luck.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot finished! I'll leave it up to you to decide which house Sophie was sorted into. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	19. Tracey Davis

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest. No copyright intended!_

**Tracey Davis**

The Dursleys just arrived at King's Cross Station at around 9:00 AM on July 31, 1993 to wait for Marge's train to arrive at the station. Dudley was smirking as he pocketed a couple twenty pound notes given to him by his father to greet Marge once she arrived. While the adult Dursleys were cool and calm on the outside, they were terrified on the inside. They didn't want their nephew, Harry Potter (who they dubbed as the 'freak'), to display any form of magic (or funny business, as Vernon put it) during Marge's visit. Once Marge arrived and got her stuff loaded in the back of their vehicle to return to Little Whinging. Once they were back on Privet Drive and Vernon parked their car in the driveway, the Dursleys got out and went to help Marge in getting her luggage. Once they were all inside, the doors closed and locked (as did the windows) and trapped the Dursleys inside the house.

"What's going on here, Vernon?" asked Marge in a worried voice.

"The boy, it has to be the boy!" Vernon deduced with a growl.

The Dursley patriarch walked over to the door leading to the living room and opened it. He spotted his nephew sitting on the couch, accompanied by a brown-haired girl who was dressed in a green short-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of gray jean shorts and a pair of gray sneakers with black stripes. Petunia, Marge and Dudley peeked in as Vernon stood as his face turned purple with anger. Dudley was eyeing the girl with lust, much to her disgust.

"Boy!" growled Vernon. "When did we ever give you permission to have guests?"

"When did you ever _not_ say so?" Harry retorted.

"And who are you?" Petunia asked the girl in a suspicious voice.

"Tracey Davis," the girl told the Dursleys (especially Petunia). "And your days of treating Harry like shit are about to be over."

"And how could you have known what we were doing?" sneered Vernon.

"I'll tell you four," Harry began telling his relatives. "It started shortly before Valentines Day, like a few days before. I was looking for an abandoned classroom to hide in and avoid fangirls and fanboys, those who only see me as the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Which happened to be the same one I was in," Tracey began explaining. "Since we have the same blood status in our world, Harry and I managed to form a connection. It took a few minutes for him to open up to me."

"Telling Tracey about my life was hard to do," Harry told his relatives in a no-nonsense tone in his voice. Not once did _any_ of you put yourselves in my shoes and think about how I felt putting up with your treatment towards me. I doubt you would enjoy receiving such treatments yourselves and…"

"Miss Davis, what are you doing here?" asked an unexpected, but familiar voice.

Everyone turned their attention to the speaker, who happened to be Albus Dumbledore. He was dressed in an ordinary muggle outfit, which was so unusual for Harry and Tracey. The headmaster was even glaring at Tracey, but she wasn't intimidated in the slightest. Marge had a perplexed expression on her face while Petunia looked frightened and Vernon looked ready to blow his top. Dudley just shielded his bottom with his hands, remembering the pigtail incident.

"Miss Davis, are you going to explain why you're here?" Dumbledore asked again, in a no-nonsense voice.

"To get Harry away from here, professor," stated Tracey. "He never belonged here and those filthy people made it clear to him of that for as long as he can remember."

"Harry is safer here than anywhere else, Miss Davis," Albus professed. "He'll be in utter danger if he leaves."

"Sure he will." said Tracey sarcastically.

"Yes, I never felt at home here professor and I never will." said Harry matter-of-factly. Then he continued in a sly voice. "I'll tell you what, if you and the Dursleys can go into my room, look for a special object and have one of you bring it back here, I'll reconsider your so-called instructions."

At that revelation, Dumbledore and the Dursleys started heading for Harry's room as fast as they could. Once it was just them, Harry clapped his hands twice. That turned out to be a signal because Dobby made himself visible. As quickly as they could, Dobby helped Harry and Tracey get the rest of Harry's stuff (since they got all his bedroom stuff out) and apparated the teens away to Tracey's house as soon as they were finished. Once Dumbledore and the Dursleys were in Harry's room, the door closed and locked itself to prevent the occupants from escaping. Then some kind of ringing sound went off.

"Why is there a ringing sound?!" asked Dumbledore, perplexed.

"Following the source of the ringing, Petunia walked over to Harry's bed and pulled the blanket back to reveal a load of C4 explosives on the mattress, with a timer counting down. Everybody widened their eyes in horror when the timer reached zero and the words 'bye-bye'

"Oh my!" said Dudley in a frightened voice.

Then the C4 bombs exploded with such force that it left Privet Drive as a smoldering crater, especially where the Dursleys' house used to stand. The investigation into the explosion would go unsolved, since the firefighters, the police, nor the bomb squad would be able to come to any conclusion as to how the explosion happened in the first place. For Harry, he was now with a loving and caring family, especially with Tracey there to help him. For once, luck was on Harry's side.

_The End!_

**Author's note 1: I'd like to give a shoutout to the user 'Michael Bourne' for suggesting Dumbledore and the Dursleys coming across the C4 explosives and Dudley being the only one to respond in fright, with the explosives detonating with such force to leave Privet Drive as a smoldering crater.**

**Also a shoutout to the user 'heffronma5' for suggesting that Marge be included.**

**Author's note 2: Another one-shot finished! Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	20. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest. No copyright intended!_

**Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil**

Harry was busy walking down to a mailbox near the west end of Privet Drive. It was a peaceful 9:15 AM morning of Friday June 23, 1995, and Harry was ordered to get the mail put in the mailbox for his relatives, the Dursleys. Today was also Dudley's fifteenth birthday, much to Harry's dismay (remembering how his birthdays were always horrible and how Dudley's would always be the best day ever for the Dursley boy). After dropping his relatives' mail in the mailbox, Harry heard some kind of commotion. He found some bushes to hide in and observed the street. It turned out to be an angry mob, some of the people had picket signs while others were wearing sandwich boards. They all were raising their fists in anger, allowing Harry to understand why.

"Dursleys to face justice!" chanted the citizens in the angry mob. "Dursleys to face justice!"

Harry widened his eyes in surprise to see the angry mob marching over to the Dursleys' house. This was too good to be true, the Dursleys finally being incapable of eluding fate for their abusive treatment towards the raven-haired boy. As soon as they heard the angry mob, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon got up to look out the window. To their horror, they saw the angry neighbors wielding signs while demanding them to surrender and suffer the consequences for their crimes. Vernon and Petunia attempted to dart out and get in their car and skedaddle. The mob anticipated that and surrounded the car to prevent the Dursleys from escaping.

"Give yourselves up, Dursleys!" shouted the mob in pure anger. "We despise anybody who hurts children in any way!"

Vernon and Petunia locked all the doors and windows, terrified to listen to the mob and take responsibility for their actions. Somebody in the mob told a neighbor to alert the police. In a last ditch attempt to escape, Vernon opted to use his company vehicle that he kept in the garage. As soon as he, Petunia and Dudley were in, Vernon pushed the button on the garage opener to open the garage door. Some of the citizens in the angry mob attempted to surround the Dursleys, but Vernon pushed down on the horn to make the mob back away. It worked long enough for Vernon to drive out, but as he drove away, the citizens spotted the number plates at the front and back of the vehicle. Knowing that Vernon wouldn't drive very fast on a residential road, the mob followed the Dursleys as far as they could. Once the coast was clear, Harry emerged from his hiding spot and returned to the Dursleys to get his stuff packed. While he was in his room gathering his stuff, Harry heard footsteps and looked toward the open door. As soon as Lavender and Parvati peeked in his room, Harry jumped in surprise.

"Lavender, Parvati!" Harry greeted. "How'd you find me?!"

"We heard Ron blurt it out," Parvati (an indian Gryffindor girl in his year) revealed. "Lav and I were in Diagon Alley the day before yesterday and we strolled by Florean Fortescue's, where we spotted him eating a fifth helping of ice cream. Ron even mentioned something about your treatment hear, so we confronted him over his lack of concern for your safety. After informing us that Dumbledore instructed him and Granger, and anybody else for that matter, not to contact you, Lav and I took turns in transfiguring a nearby barrel to turn into a blob and have it eye Ron like it was eyeing it's favourite meal. Then it chased him away into Knockturn Alley to give him a scare that'll teach him a very harsh lesson. When Lav and I made our way here, we began spreading gossip around to make sure your relatives found themselves in hot water for sure this time"

"I see, a nice way for the Dursleys to finally realize that actions have consequences. Though, I should've known Ron would betray me again, since he turned his back on me after my name spewed out of that goblet," said Harry in disappointment directed at his soon-to-be former best mate. "Especially with his apology being insincere. I don't know why I didn't see that."

"Now you truly know how insensitive Ron really is," said Lavender (a Gryffindor girl with wavy light-brown hair, also in Harry's year). "Granger's problem in that matter is her authority worship. She never stops to think if certain authority figures deserve respect or not."

"Maybe a visit to her house is necessary," stated Harry. "Her parents won't be happy to hear about this."

"Let's get your stuff packed up," said Parvati. "We can even rent a room at The Leaky Cauldron, so you have a place to put your belongings."

"I'll need to find a way to make up for the way I treated you at the Yule Ball," Harry told Parvati matter-of-factly. "I should've made that night one of your most memorable ones."

"Ron's treatment towards Padma was much worse," said Parvati. "She'll be thrilled to hear what me and Lav did to teach him a lesson."

Harry got back to packing his belongings (with help from Lavender and Parvati). Once they were done, the three Gryffindor students left the Dursleys' house and went over to a safe location to call the Knight Bus and escort them to The Leaky Cauldron before paying a visit to Hermione's house. By now, chaos for the Dursleys was still ongoing, but the situation had exacerbated. Vernon refused to surrender and kept driving despite the police pursuing his company car. Petunia and Dudley had their eyes widened in fear to be in their predicament. The police knew they needed to box the Dursleys in to get them stopped (due to Vernon's determination to get away). Five to ten minutes later, the police were able to maneuver their vehicles to get the Dursleys stopped.

"Get out of the vehicle and show us your hands!" the police captain ordered.

Petunia was quick to obey orders, so she stepped out of the vehicle, was placed in handcuffs and escorted into the back of a police car. Blaming Harry for their misfortune, Vernon and Dudley resisted arrest and tried to make a run for it. That resulted in the male Dursleys getting tazed, stunning them enough so they could be placed in handcuffs and escorted into separate police cars. Then the Dursleys were taken into custody to await trial for their crimes. With the Dursleys dealt with for once and for good, Harry was free to start a better life with people bound to be a good influence on him. For the first time, luck was working in Harry's favour.

_The End!_

**Author's note 1: I'd like to give a shoutout the user 'D. J. Scales' for suggesting that Lacender and Parvati spread gossip around Privet Drive and getting the residents to form an angry mob as a way of giving the Dursleys a taste of their own medicine.**

**Author's note 2: Well, another one-shot finished. I'll leave Harry, Lavender and Parvati's confrontation with Hermione up to you. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	21. Alicia Spinnet

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest. No copyright intended!_

**Alicia Spinnet**

It was a warm 4:00 PM afternoon of June 19, 1993, and the Dursleys were returning home from a family outing to celebrate Dudley's thirteenth birthday early (since Uncle Vernon had to work on the day of Dudley's actual birthday). The Dursleys didn't notice anything different upon returning home, since their house on the outside appeared normal. However, once they walked inside and made their way into the living room, they saw that Harry Potter was sitting on a couch. There was even a blonde-haired girl (who's hair was in a french braid) dressed in white capri jeans, a red laced sleeveless shirt, and brown sandals, sitting next to him. But what really surprised the Dursleys was that the dining table and chairs were gone without any indication as to what happened to them.

"What is the meaning of this, boy?!" Uncle Vernon demanded with a growl.

"If you're going to treat Harry that way," the girl sneered. "Then he may not just answer your question." Harry nodded his head to confirm that.

"Who are you?" Aunt Petunia asked the girl.

"Alicia Spinnet," the girl introduced herself, contempt dripping in her voice. "One of Harry's teammates on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Ever since he joined the team, I've come to see him as a little brother."

"Another damn freak…!" Vernon began growling as his face turned puce with anger.

"I'd suggest you take some anger management classes," Alicia snapped at Vernon. "Otherwise, you'll eventually suffer an aneurysm or heart attack as a result of all that unnecessary anger!"

Shocked by the sudden response, Vernon was rendered speechless as a blush on his face formed. Petunia and Dudley were also shocked to have heard an odd (but necessary) response coming from someone who 'the freak' had been associating himself with. But Harry and Alicia were far from finished in their confrontation with the Dursleys.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves for the cruel and unusual treatment you've been giving Harry for as long as he can remember," Alicia shouted in the faces of the terror-stricken Vernon and Petunia. "Using him for child slave labour while being lazy and inconsiderate is a lowly thing to do. You even punish him pretty much for no real reason as severely as possible while allowing your son to do anything he pleases, including bullying your own nephew and letting him get away with it. Leaving Harry all alone and friendless with no one else to look up to, extremely inexcusable. Now it's time for you vile and insensitive people to get your just desserts."

"Which is why the dining table and chairs are gone," Harry informed his relatives. "You'll have to stand in the middle of the dining room floor to find out why."

Curious as to what would happen, the Dursleys complied and walked over to the middle of the floor where their dinner table and chairs used to be. At just that moment, the three muggles were surrounded by moving brooms that had arms. The brooms were moving around the Dursleys as if they were going ring-around-the-rosie, much to the Dursleys' shock and confusion.

"You'll have to play a game called musical brooms," Alicia told the Dursleys. "The brooms will move around to the music and will stop if the music stops. You'll have three tries to pick the correct broom in order to get out. All of the brooms look exactly the same to make it more challenging. If all five of your guesses are wrong, you may end up trapped within the circle of brooms indefinitely."

"And it's three tries, and three tries only," Harry informed his relatives. "Not three per person. So you'd better be wise in your choosing which broom will set you free."

Alicia pushed the play button on a stereo, and the song '_A Kind Of Magic_' by Queen started playing, much to Vernon's fury. The Dursley patriarch tried to push his way out of the broom circle, only to get pinched on the arm by one of the brooms as punishment for trying to escape. As soon as the song paused, the brooms stopped moving to allow one of the Dursleys to grab a broom handle. Dudley grabbed one and the result was Dudley getting a face full of black dust (making him cough and sputter as he tried waving the dust away with little success). When it was Petunia's turn to choose a broom, she experienced a rash on her chest that resulted in uncontrollable urges to scratch herself crazy. Vernon's misfortune was quickly losing his large girth, which resulted in his drawers falling to his ankles. But the Dursleys were trapped in the circle of brooms.

"That looks like the sign that we can leave now?" Harry asked Alicia.

"It sure is, Harry," said Alicia. "Let's get your stuff and meet up with our other teammates at the end of the street. Oliver's family's house has a spare room that you can use. They'd be happy to help you out."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement before they went around the house collecting his stuff. Once that was taken care of, Harry and Alicia left the Dursleys' house and walked down the street to meet up with their fellow teammates on the Gryffindor quidditch team. The Dursleys were whisked away and they found themselves on stage, where they'd be performing bad skits for eternity as punishment for their abusive treatment towards Harry. They had to endure people laughing at them and all the booing from the crowd. For Harry, he now had support from his quidditch teammates to give him an honourary family he'd been longing for for the longest time. Harry luck was, for once, on his side.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot finished! Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


End file.
